Something Special
by Tay1019411
Summary: "Why do you unarm yourself, hunter, when in the presence of ghosts?" Frostbite said, his tone less guarded and more curious. I look into Frostbite's eyes, "Because, Phantom saved us, and this is the least I can do." -Maddie's PoV   epilogue included.
1. Discovered Humanity

The sky was thick with black clouds, spreading so far the light was nothing but an eery glow. Every citizen was gathered in the town circle of Amity Park, and every citizen was watching Danny Phantom fight to the death with Pariah Dark, the King of all ghosts.

He came back to take his full revenge on Amity along with its supposed town "hero." Now, I'm not really sure if I was correct about him being the false hero I've always thought of him as.

I stand in front of the mob beside Jack, both of us fully armed but too captivated by the fight to really search for an opening.

Crack. The sounding of the young ghost hitting pavement echoed throughout the caves of my ears, making me wince unconsciously along with the rest of the crowd.

Phantom didn't move; his eyes were halfway open as if he was fighting to stay conscious. It was unbelievable how he managed to last so long considering how many hits he'd taken.

He was covered in gashes, ectoplasm, and bruises. His normally stark white hair was in tangles, messier than usual, with black soot and ectoplasm scattered all throughout; what used to be Phantom's suit was torn in many places revealing more injuries from battle. I looked over his body searching for contortions; unfortunately, it seemed one of his shoulders was higher than the other, either broken or dislocated; and his foot was in a wrong position as he laid there.

A distant wailing broke my attention from Phantom's still form as I looked over to see a huge ghost army coming towards us, Pariah's hand poised in the air, beckoning them forward. "Now, child, I shall destroy what you've failed to protect. All that you love will be vanquished," the King's thunderous voice exclaimed, sending a ripples of shivers down my spine.

I looked at the ghost army, suddenly, feeling overwhelmed; there were tens and thousands of them if not more. I let out a small gasp. There was no way Jack and I could take them all.

I look at where Phantom was, but found him gone. He probably escaped and left us here. Looks like Jack and I were right all along, he is noting but a-I jumped as the sudden touch of a hand on my shoulder.

Phantom came into view, looking at me through dull, burning green eyes. It was surprising to see so much intensity within them since exhaustion was clearly overcoming him.

"No, stay back. I don't want anybody to get hurt," he rasped, not sounding at all like the cocky, playful ghost I hunted. He walked in front of Jack and me, saying in a loud enough voice for everybody to hear, "Just stay back and cover your ears."

At that moment, I was sputtered into blinding shock. A mass amount of energy came raging out of his mouth, sounding like ghostly wails, but much stronger. I put my hands to my ears immediately, but kept my eyes peeled open. Buildings were crumbling, windows were bursting shards of glass, cars were being thrown back as if they were mere toys. The ghost army started to disintegrate one by one as they were thrown back into the peril.

I don't know how long the attack went on, maybe ten minutes? But, all the while, I could see the struggle in Phantom as his shoulders began to cave in, his knees buckling. His whole body seemed to shake from strain. Finally, the wail ceased as Phantom collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily on his hands and knees.

I have never seen such a powerful attack. Jack and I exchanged an awe glance as we looked down at the young ghost.

"Impossible," Jack breathed.

I heard an angered scream in the distance as everybody's head-but Phantom's- whipped around to see Pariah breaking out of the rubble. He turned his furious gaze on Phantom who was still trying to compose himself. With quick, determined strides, he reached the boy in a matter of seconds, grabbing him by the front if his suit. Phantom's head lolled back, but his eyes were still open half dazed, indicating some consciousness.

With an outraged cry, he threw the ghost boy in the nearest building, making it crumble on top of him.

"Phantom!" I cried before I even knew the words were coming out of my own mouth. I gripped Jack's arm in both surprise and to steady myself. After all he did...he can't be destroyed. Not after...

"Jack," I barely whispered, realization finally dawning as the sight of the collapsed building brought terror raging through me, "Could we have been wrong?"

I looked up through watering eyes as his sad gaze met mine. A second broke as he turned to stare straight ahead at where Phantom was buried beneath; there was a sharp cracking sound as his eyes widened. A slow smile spreading on his face.

I whipped my head towards the rubble to see it shaking. A hand shot out from beneath worn by a torn white glove. Soon, a head poked out along with the rest of his body. The young ghost slowly emerged from the destroyed building, cutting back screams of pain with eyes shut tight.

Phantom took a shaky step out the rubble, determination blazing in his eyes as he glared at Pariah defiantly. The only sign of pain was in the way his body seemed to cave a little in on itself as if to ward it off.

"Why do you keep getting up?" the Ghost King shouted.

"Because, I don't care what happens to me...as long as nobody else gets hurt. And if me dying means that you will not take over the earth. Then, that's what I will do!"

"Child, you really are an odd one. I offered for you to rule beside me; an offer many would give anything for. Instead, you rebel and fight me. One would call that bravery, but I call it stupidity."

Pariah was by the ghost boy in a flash, flinging a punch towards him. With a deafening crunch, it hit true, right in the boy's ribs; his body flying and hitting pavement. The impact leaving a crater in the asphalt.

The boy got up slower this time, clutching his, now, broken ribs with his good arm. He looked up at the Ghost King, a smirk playing on his lips. "Is that all you got?"

My eyes widen unknowingly; my mouth agape. _Is he crazy?_

In a blindingly fast movement, Pariah went in for another blow; but Phantom countered just as fast, if not faster, as he caught the King's leg, with a struggling sound, the ghost boy threw Pariah into a neighboring building, making it crumble on top of him.

Unfortunately, the building wasn't enough. The debris burst all around as the King released an energy wave.

Panting slightly, Pariah walked into the tattered street, merely a good six feet away from Phantom.

"There is no way you can win, child," he said steadily, "I am older and far more powerful. A mere youngling can never destroy me, especially an abomination like you."

The ghost boy smiled, the familiar spark of mischievousness playing in his eyes. "Who said I was going to destroy you. All I have to do is get you into that," he said confidently as he pointed to a spot in the distance.

Suddenly, a swirling vortex appeared, growing larger as three forms stepped out into the tattered street. Two of the forms were ghosts holding the other form, which appeared to be a sarcophagus.

Pariah's eyes widened as he gazed upon the sarcophagus in fear.

Taking the King's distraction as an opening, Phantom thrust a low punch into the ghost, delivering an uppercut with blindingly fast speed, and sending a strong kick as the final blow, knocking the King back, dazing him in the process.

"I said it once, and I will say it again. Leave my town alone!" Phantom screamed as he attacked with his wail once more, but this time it was stronger and much more powerful than the last.

Everything seemed to shake around me as the waves just continued on, becoming louder and longer. Pariah's screams were lost in the deafening sound as everything was destroyed around him. His body was thrust back into the ground creating a gigantic, concrete crater in the street; he finally seemed to give in as his head dropped, eyes closing, no longer struggling against the massive waves of pure green energy barreling through him.

The wails came to an immediate stop as Phantom dropped to the ground. I didn't even realize at some point he took flight during his attack.

Phantom raised his head from his kneeling position; his face was a deathly pale even for a ghost. He looked at the two stunned ghosts holding the sarcophagus. "Put him in before he wakes up," he barely whispered, exhaustion and agony in his voice.

The ghosts thawed out from their shock, immediately following Phantom's command. After removing a small ring from the King's hand, the mechanical ghost with the flaming green hair lifted the unconscious form of the Ghost King as the ghost who resembled a yeti opened the sarcophagus. Once the King was put in, they closed the door abruptly, locking it with a skull key.

They turned back to Phantom, less tense after the King was locked. The yeti ghost all but ran to Phantom, taking hold of his good arm, but at the same time trying to avoid many of his gashes and wounds, "Great One are you well?"

With what seemed like it took tons of effort, the boy looked up, forcing a small smile, "Ya, I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Come, we will take you to the Far Frozen. You can return once you are able," the ghost said, not buying the boy's lie.

The mechanical ghost walked up, standing beside the yeti ghost looking down at Phantom, "Frostbite, we need to treat his wounds, now; they will only worsen during the trip back to your domain."

I had to strain my ears to hear what this Frostbite was going to say next, "Yes, this is true, Skulker; he is not entirely like us after all."

Huh, not like them? That's odd. Could they be talking about how Phantom is more powerful than them?...

"No, really you guys, I'm fine," Phantom said, as if to prove his point, the ghost boy tried to stand; but with a painful yelp, he fell back down, eating concrete in the process.

I could feel myself take an unconscious step toward Phantom. Something within me seemed to pull towards him as if my maternal instincts were being called to his side.

The ghosts were laying the panting boy down flat, face up, all the while I was arguing with myself on whether or not I should help. I still had some of the first aid supplies in one of my belt's compartments, and it looks like Phantom needed all the attention he could get.

Finding my resolve, I cautiously walked towards the ghosts, who were too focused on Phantom's wounds to really notice.

"His heartbeat is weak," the ghost, Frostbite, whispered. If it wasn't for me being already at such a close range to the group, I would have never heard. I couldn't help but jerk slightly at the statement.

Half of me started to walk towards the ghosts again while the other half, the scientific part of me, was questioning what on earth these two ghosts were talking about. I shook my head slightly, clearing it in order to focus on the injured ghost in front of me.

A scream filled with pain escaped Danny Phantom's lips; I halted immediately, raising my hand to my mouth to stop my own. I could hear gasps ripple throughout the crowd behind me as soft whispers followed.

I knelt down beside the ghosts, taking what little supplies I had out. The two ghosts looked up at me; both clearly surprised. Frostbite hovered over Phantom more protectively as if he was expecting me to attack any minute. His eyes fixed at a certain spot on my body; I followed his gaze, seeing my gun resting in my belt.

I sighed, looking at the ghost, willing him to understand, "I don't mean any harm; I just want to help." Without looking, I slowly took my gun, causing the two ghosts to visibly tense, and threw it as far away from me as I could.

"Why do you unarm yourself, hunter, when in the presence of ghosts?" Frostbite said, his tone less guarded and more curious.

I look at Phantom. His eyes were open just slightly, barely enough to see his dull green eyes. His breathing was very ragged, and his injuries were much worse up close. To this point, he must be delirious because he wasn't paying attention to any of us at all. His injuries...They were so severe, too much to look away from.

He went through all of this just to save humans, and I hunted him. I could feel the guilt creeping in, but I pushed it away, not wanting to lose any focus.

I look into Frostbite's eyes, "Because, Phantom saved us, and this is the least I can do."

"So can I," said a voice from behind me.

I looked back a little taken off guard, "Jack?"

He smiled at me as he knelt down by my side, unknowingly sending waves of reassurance through me.

"Please," I said, "Let us help."

The yeti ghost looked down at Phantom with a grim face, "You probably can help more than I can. The Great One is...special."

Confusion took over as I gazed at Phantom, finally noticing the little things for the first time, things that were too small to take note of during the fight, things that I took for granted as normal sights. "Jack," I said, astounded as my hand grazed Phantom's chest, as lightly as I could, "he's breathing..."

My hand moved to his injured shoulder. It was dislocated as I predicted, but that wasn't what shocked me. "And he has bones."

Jack's hand moved in the same path as mine, making the same discoveries as I have. All the while I was chastising myself. How could I have been so stupid? Not to have notice these variables. After all the time I spent analyzing him in the battle, it never occurred to me to take these aspects into consideration. As a scientist, it should have sent warning bells in my mind. Now, this made everything different; for some reason, this made Phantom seem...human.

I put my hand on Phantom's face, caressing it softly, minding the bruises lining all the way from his temple to his chin. "Phantom?" I called soothingly, brushing his hair like I do when calming my children, "Can you hear me?"

Phantom's eyes opened wider; they focused on me as the green orbs became slightly more aware. He still looked exhausted, and a look of pain distorted his facial features. "Yes," his voice came out as nothing more than a ragged whisper; I could feel my heart ache at the sound.

"Look, we are going to help you," I took a deep breath trying not to look at the ectoplasm pooling beneath him, "I know this will be hard for you, considering what we've done to you in the past, but you have to trust us."

The ghost boy looked at me, and to my surprise, I could already see the unwavering trust in his eyes. This gave me even more incentive to help. If this ghost was willing to trust someone who has hunted him since the moment that said person saw him, then, the least I could do is help him because maybe if Jack and I would have trusted him in the past, this would have never happened.

"Okay," Phantom rasped, he looked like he wanted to say more, but was too tired to speak.

I smiled at him. He forced a smile back at me, but it came out more like a grimace despite his effort.

Okay, now I have to focus. Looking at the boy's shoulder, I frowned slightly knowing what I had to do next wasn't going to be pleasant for either of us. "Phantom," I said, looking into his supernatural green orbs, "I have to put your shoulder back into place. It's gonna be painful, but we have to do this, okay?"

With a grim face, he nodded slightly.

I put one hand on the boy's shoulder and the other on his arm; he rested his head deeper in the asphalt, scrunching his eyes. As quickly as possible, I put his arm back into place, slightly surprised to hear nothing but a groan escape Phantom's lips.

His eyes were still scrunched and his breathing was a lot more shallow.

"Are you okay?" I managed to say around the large lump in my throat. I couldn't bare to look at the pained expression on the boy's face, but I couldn't look away. I had to see if he was alright.

With a painstakingly long pause, Phantom finally responded in a low weak voice, "Ya, I'm fine."

He struggled a bit as if to get up, but only to be met with Frostbite's touch, gently pushing him back down. "Great One, you must stay down; your injuries will worsen without the proper care."

"I'm fine, Frostbite," Phantom looked warily to the side, his eyes widening just a bit as a spark awareness seeped through, "Where's the sarcophagus and Skulker?"

Furrowing my brows, I followed the young ghost's gaze. I must have not noticed the other ghost's exit, too wrapped up in Phantom's current condition. I looked at his battered form scrutinizingly. The boy payed no attention to his wounds, worrying too much about absence the King's sarcophagus; but the way his body remained stiff and his tightly clutched fists gave more than enough evidence I needed of Phantom's pain.

"Skulker brought the sarcophagus to its rightful place," Frostbite looked like he wanted to say more but seemed to take in the young ghost's beaten body as well. His expression grew grim, worry clouding his eyes. "I will explain the details later, but first, you must be treated.

He looked at me expectantly, but I was already pulling out the supplies. With both Jack and I combined, we were able to produce enough gauze and other supplies to fully treat Phantom.

After I bandaged the minor wounds, mainly the deep cuts and burns on his arms and legs along with his broken ankle, which was proved to provide the hard task of setting the bones right, I looked at his chest, calculating exactly how I was going to do this.

No matter how many times I flipped it over in my head, I could not come up with a way to bandage him without having to move him. I let out a sigh, finally giving up on the matter, seeing no way out of it.

"Phantom," I said gently, trying to get his attention, most of the time I spent bandaging, he was delirious, not really focusing on anything with his distant gaze. My voice seemed to bring him out of his delirium, as he looked at me with those huge green eyes, which by now I was quite used to and even welcomed them. I brushed his soft white locks with my hand, trying to soothe him, silently wishing I didn't have to make the poor ghost move. "We are going to have to get you to sit up in order to wrap the wounds on your chest. We have to because they are the most extreme on this part of your body; do you think you can do it?"

He nodded stiffly. Bracing himself, his arms slowly began to move, coming to the spots where he can support himself to gradually incline to sitting position. They shook tremendously to the point where they almost gave out; but before I could even finish a panicked gasp, Frostbite's arms flung under the boy's arms to support and help him further. Phantom's head went back, eyes scrunched, as he held back a scream. I winced unconsciously.

"Jack, help Phantom," I barely managed to get out.

With Jack and Frostbite both supporting the injured ghost in sitting position, I looked at his injuries. Ectoplasm was still flowing out of the deep wound in his chest along with a few broken ribs. A huge burn spread its tendrils across his back decorated with many deep cuts and bruises, and I still needed to wrap his shoulder to let it heal right from being out of socket.

Taking a deep breath, I began to work.

As hard as I tried I couldn't manage to bandage the ghost boy without causing him to wince, his eyes would momentarily close as his breathing would become more shallow than before. His skin was coated in sweat. He was paler than any ghost should be, clearly in extreme pain from the exert but all the while he remained silent, not even releasing a tiny gasp or showing any true strain. As I wrapped him as quickly as I could he seemed to grow weaker and weaker, leaving Jack and Frostbite to support his body more as we continued.

When I finished up the last of the bandaging, taking care to tie it carefully, Phantom's head seemed to loll forward as if he didn't have the strength anymore.

Jack and Frostbite laid him down carefully, but the boy still silently winced, closing his eyes temporarily. This seemed to be his natural response to pain; by closing the two windows to his mind he unknowingly shutting us out to whatever true torture he is feeling...Or maybe he is well aware of shutting us out instead of unknowingly.

Phantom was, now, on the ground, eyes closed, breathing heavily as if he was lugging a huge weight on his chest. Most of his body was covered in bandages along with some minor scratches and bruises that were too minuscule compared to the others to actually take care of;-we were short on supplies after all-I couldn't help but think it again, as much as I tried not to...He looks so young, so innocent. How could I've missed it before? Was I that blind?

Laying there, with most of his body torn, I can't help but feel guilty. He didn't fight for himself; I got that much out of the battle. The Ghost King clearly said he offered the boy immunity if he joined the King in his quest for world dominance, but he refused it flat out, saying he was going to protect us...

Protect us.

"Great One?" Frostbite said, grabbing my attention. Phantom opened his eyes, revealing those peculiar green orbs; it seemed like light was seeping out of them, "We have to get you back to the Far Frozen where you will need rest, but I'm afraid it is too long of a journey for you right now. Do you have any knowledge of a place we can stay until you are able."

Phantom looked down, avoiding the ghost's gaze.

Before he could say his answer, I interjected, "He could recover at our house."

Phantom's eyes widened, mouth agape. He looked at me as if I suddenly grew two heads; if it wasn't for the strain lining in his sweat-covered, pale face, I would have laughed at his expression.

"Really?" he managed to say, still sounding a mere shade of his former voice; but I could see the emotions playing on his face: shock, excitement, trust. This only strengthened my resolve.

Running my fingers through his hair, managing to get out some of the soot and little pieces of concrete rubble, I said, smiling, "Yes, you can stay with us," I paused, doubt starting to creep in, "if you want to."

The ghost boy's eyebrows scrunched together, looking at me with obvious confusion, "What do you mean if you want to? Of course I do," at a second thought, he added, "I have no where else to go."

He tried shrugging as he said this, but the movement was stopped as it was met with agony. His good hand flung up to his chest, pressing it as if to ward off the shots of pain.

I let him gain control of himself, silently panicking; I knew by now that it was useless to fluster over him because he would just wave me off saying it was nothing.

I looked down, for the first time letting the shame and guilt consume me, "Because, both Jack and I hunted you for so long; I thought you wouldn't feel comfortable with...you know."

I gestured to both Jack and me, trying to get him to understand, for some reason I was at a lack of words.

A hand draped in a torn white glove came over mine, currently placed on the ground, his was pressing so lightly I barely knew it was there. If it wasn't for my gaze already being fixed on my hand, I would have never known.

I look up, meeting the boy's gaze; I was shocked to see nothing in his face of what I expected. Instead of the anger I assumed, which would have been expected out of anyone, I saw nothing but kindness and forgiveness.

"It's okay," Phantom said, squeezing his eyes shut momentarily, "You didn't know."

"But we should have known," I urged, not letting him discard our behavior as nothing. All this time we could have helped him with the malevolent ghosts; instead we hunted the only benevolent ghost in Amity.

Phantom cracked a smile, humor glinting in his dull eyes, "Hey, you were just doing your job."

"But-"

"But nothing," he said with more force, somehow mustering the strength to talk more clearly. "You have nothing to feel guilty about; it's all my fault anyway."

I drew back, looking at him skeptically, "How could it possibly be all _your_ fault. Last time I checked, you weren't the one telling us to hunt you."

Phantom looked down, guilt clouding his eyes, "So many misunderstandings...I...I could have explained things a different way...a better way; or done things differently..."

My eyes narrowing, I looked at him determinedly, "Phantom look at me," his eyes were still attached to the cement ground, too lost in his own guilt ridden thoughts. I took the bottom of his chin gingerly, minding the bruises and shallow scratches, forcing him to look me in the eye, "None of this is your fault. I won't let you sit here and take the blame. It was Jack and I who decided to hunt you; and it was Jack and I who refused to listen to you. And...we are sorry...I don't know how you will ever forgive us, but I hope in time you can."

He looked at me, willing me to look deeper, to see he was serious and meant every word he was about to say, "You are already forgiven."

For the first time, looking in the boy's eyes, I saw something there, something that I was too blind to see before. Something that has always been there. Humanity. It seemed to kindle in the beds of green of his luminescent eyes. I never thought I would see this in a ghost, but somehow, I am seeing it now. Is it possible that ghosts can be capable of human emotions, that some can actually be benevolent? Could Jack and I's research only cover half of the concepts of what we believe to be the existence of ghosts, the technicalities behind their very makeup?

I guess I have no other choice but to believe what Frostbite had said. This ghost, Danny Phantom, really is something special.

**Okay well I put a lot of effort into this; I hope it turned out okay. ^.^ This has been in my head for a while, and I finally started to work on it. It took me about 4 weeks to do considering that I'm a procrastinator and have a really bad attention span, this is pretty good time. I'm sorry it's so long; I just couldn't stop writing. I was thinking about doing a follow-up (a continuation) but I'm not sure, depends if it's considered good...hopefully you guys like it.**

**I probably have some mistakes, and I will probably edit if so. **

**Please no flames, I am open for critique but don't bite my head off.**


	2. Unreasonable Trust

"I will follow you from above, Great One," Frostbite said to Phantom after we got him settled in the back seat of the Fenton RV, already coming to the conclusion it was best for the large ghost to just fly instead of squeezing himself into the vehicle. Although he seemed reluctant to leave the hurt ghost boy for even just a second, it was the only way possible.

Phantom breathed out a strained okay, trying to make his voice sound as stable as possible, but he was failing miserably.

With one last glance, the ghost closed the door and took to the air, trailing us from behind as we started driving.

I was sitting in the back with Phantom's head positioned on my lap, which after many protests claiming he was okay, I finally made him lay down across the seats and relax. Something I am now convinced is nearly impossible for the teenager to do.

I unconsciously stringed my fingers through his white wisps of hair, combing out the tangles and little pieces of rubble, listening to his harsh breathing.

Every now and then I would steal a peak to see how he was doing.

Well, at least he was still conscious, but only barely.

A huge jerk of the vehicle caught both of our breaths; I automatically put my arm around Phantom, protecting him from plummeting to the floor of the RV.

After the vehicle began to move again, my hand still protectively on Phantom's chest-minding his wound-I called out to Jack, who was, unfortunately, the driver, "Jack, honey, can you please drive a little more carefully. I don't want Phantom to get hurt even more."

I could see a sheepish look start to spread on his face as he apologized, "Sorry, Maddie, I kinda forgot."

I shook my head knowingly, aware of how my husband could be a little scattered sometimes. Looking down at Phantom's half dazed eyes, I try to make an effort to keep him with me. "Sorry about that; Jack tends to get a little excited."

A huge grin replaced his distant expression, his eyes shining knowingly, "Oh, really? Haven't noticed."

I couldn't help but smile, "Even in your condition, I can see you've managed to still have your love for wise cracks."

The boy chuckled until it was stopped with a hiss of pain, his hand unconsciously grabbing his chest in effort to ease it.

I pretended not to notice as much because I was well aware of Phantom's aversion to attention especially this kind; but I still watched as he regained control of his breathing once more, just making sure he wasn't getting any worse.

His eyes remained closed as his breathing slowed down just a bit. I could see his face starting to relax; his head drooped to one side, pointing away from me.

I bit my lip, not knowing if this was a good sign. Rubbing his shoulder comfortingly, I asked, "Are you okay?"

I seem to be saying that phrase a lot today.

I could see a smile slowly creeping on his face, his eyes cracking open just enough to see me; I could see the pain in his face again as it became more evident in his eyes and the indent between his eyebrows. "Ya, I'm fine, just resting."

I looked up momentarily, feeling another jerk from the RV, us coming to a halt at Fenton Works, I look into the boy's tired eyes, "Well, you have all the time you need to rest. We're here."

Phantom looked at the house, a flash of anxiety crossed his face, but was soon replaced by a calm mask. He took in a deep breath, causing his body to shudder from the strain. In reaction, I held on to him tightly as if I could send my own strength to him.

I knew what he was thinking, and I honestly couldn't blame him. After all the times we threatened to experiment on him after we capture him, I wouldn't want to even go near this house if I were him either.

Jack came around the vehicle, opening the door on my side in one fast motion; his eyes already fixed on Phantom with a look mixed with worry and anxiety.

My expression was probably mirroring his, both of us remembering of how hard it was to get him in the RV, I could still hear the strangled cries. Every move we made, at the tiniest, made the boy go into spasms of pain. We were both not wanting another repeat, but unfortunately, it was inevitable.

Phantom peeked up at Jack and I, catching our apprehensive looks. With a strained sound, he heaved himself up slowly, clutching his chest all the while. I was too stunned to stop him as he pressed his back against the seat in sitting position, struggling to regain composure. He was looking at the ceiling, agony clearly in his luminous eyes, breathing ragged.

"You were not supposed to do that," I scolded him, not liking the fact he probably made his injuries worse; I could see more ectoplasm seeping through the bandages, turning into a dark shade of green. Even if Jack and I were uncertain on how to get him out properly, Phantom shouldn't have done that; he is already in enough pain for heaven's sake.

Phantom winced slightly, knowing he was in trouble. Part of me thought it was kind of funny how Phantom seemed to be more afraid of my scolding than of the huge Ghost King he just battle. This ghost ceased to amaze me.

"I'm...fine...," he stated carefully in between huge breaths.

I looked at him levelly, letting all the sarcasm seep through, "Ya, sure you are."

Phantom cracked a grin, side glancing at me, giving me the "come on you have to love me" face. I shook my head, smiling to myself; I couldn't say it wasn't working.

I started climbing out the RV; Phantom made a move to follow. I put my hand up, stopping him. Glaring at him, I said, "No, you _stay_ there. Jack and I will get you out, and he will carry you."

"But-"

"No but; Danny Phantom you will listen to me," I interrupted his protest, part of me realized that this was the first time I called him by his full name. I never did call him by his first name; it was just to weird calling the ghost kid by the same name as my son.

Phantom sighed, looking down; surrender apparent in his face.

I looked over encouragingly at my husband. "Jack, take Phantom inside in the basement."

I was quick enough to see Phantom's eyes widen; a flash of fear crossing his face. He looked scared out of his mind as a shudder went through him, one that I had a feeling wasn't because of the pain.

Not wanting him to be scared, I quickly added, "We are just going to look over and clean your wounds more thoroughly; we are taking you to the basement only because most our supplies is down there."

Phantom calmed down quickly, letting out a small sigh of relief. He adverted his eyes to Jack, probably because Jack was oblivious to what just happened. He came over to Phantom slowly; I could see him calculating his every move-something that was not usually seen in Jack Fenton. He leaned into the vehicle, scooping his arms under the boy. Phantom's eyes squished tightly as his body stiffened when Jack pulled him into his arms.

If he was feeling any extreme pain, there was no way to know. The boy seemed to be used to hiding this kind of stuff, and he was pretty good at it.

After a minute or so, Phantom relaxed in Jacks arms; his body becoming limp, eyes closing, letting out a soft breath.

I look at the form worriedly, surely he was still awake...right?

"Maddie," Jack said, a hint of worry coloring his voice, "I think Phantom just passed out."

"Is the Great One well?" Frostbite's voice boomed from behind. I jumped a bit from the unexpected voice.

The specter didn't pay any mind; he was at Jack's side before another second passed looking down at the unconscious ghost. His face was grim, "He must have been in great pain to come to this state."

"Phantom is just unconscious, right?" I said, panic seeping through; the ghost was acting like Phantom passing out was much terrible than it seemed on the surface. I mean sure, it was awful to see the ghost boy in this state, but surely he won't perish from this. Even though his injuries were bad, he seemed okay, just really weak.

Frostbite captured my gaze with his wolf eyes, he smiled at me, "Oh, do not be alarmed, huntress. I am just saying that Phantom's unconscious form is not an every day sight. He must have been in a great amount of pain for him just to pass out like this. In fact, I can only remember one other time I've seen this out of all of our encounters."

I nodded slightly, most of my attention on the ghost in Jack's arms. His pale face was coated in sweat as parts of his face was covered by his ragged white hair. His mouth was opened slightly, taking him struggled breaths. He would have looked serene if it wasn't for the fluttering of his eyelids and the little shudders racking his body.

Jack was looking down at the boy, more concern showing on his face with every passing second.

"Come on, we're wasting time," I said, leading the way to the house, up the steps.

Before my hand even touched the handle, the door flung open, revealing my flustered daughter. Her deep blue eyes wide with panic, she probably saw the ghost fight on the news-why it was on TV, I have no clue. I couldn't blame my baby for being afraid.

Jazz's eyes roamed over us, I was surprised to see her merely look over the huge yeti ghost behind me, along side Jack. After looking merely a second over each of us, seeing we were okay, her gaze zeroed in on Phantom; her eyes widened even more, which I didn't think was possible.

"Is," Jazz paused, her voice cracking. I couldn't tell if it was out of fear or worry for the ghost boy. "Is he okay?"

I followed her gaze; Phantom's body gave another violent shudder. I heard Jazz let out a gasp; she unconsciously took a step forward, hand extended. As if realizing her action, she put her hand down immediately, but her eyes remained on Phantom.

"He will be," I said, trying to reassure her. She didn't seem all too convinced. Her hands began to shake, something that Jazz always did when she was on the brink of panicking.

I sighed, torn between bringing Phantom to the basement and calming Jazz down, both of which needed me. Before I was about to say anything, I sputtered; another thought coming to mind. "Where's Danny?"

Jazz's shaking hands ceased; her expression filling with anxiety. She looked to the side, then back at me. "Um, well, Danny...is at Tucker's house. He was there when the attack happened..." She paused momentarily, as if she was thinking. I just dismissed this as her just being in shock from the past events and waited patiently for her to finish. "And he called saying he was going to stay there until everything dies down."

I wasn't really too keen on Danny being over there, especially after such a big attack on Amity Park; but it did make sense since half the town was damaged. Besides, I would rather Danny be over there with his friend; I wouldn't want him to see Phantom especially in this shape. I wasn't even sure on how he would react. I know Jazz's reaction was definitely not what I was expecting. After years of building up the reputation of all ghosts being vile, vengeful creatures in the Fenton household; I thought Jazz would shun Phantom or worse. I didn't even want to think about the worse option since our children especially Jazz (since she was exposed the longest) was subjected to most of Jack and I's rantings on experimentation on ghosts. I would have never guessed Jazz would be expressing worry for the ghost boy. It was apparent in the way she was looking at Phantom right now as if he were someone she knew; I could see it in the way she looked at him with so much worry and anguish running through her every expression despite the fact she was trying to hide her emotions. The way she was looking at him...I just couldn't place it...it was like she had some kind of connection with him.

I shook my head; I'm sounding ridiculous.

"I hate to interrupt, huntress," Frostbite interceded, "but I think we should treat the Great One as soon as possible."

"Of course," I said, mentally berating myself for forgetting Phantom.

We arrived in the basement; Jack put the young ghost on the examination table.

"Jack, can you gather all the supplies, please?" I said as I made my way to Phantom's side.

Ignoring the loud bustling and the slamming of cabinet doors, I started to unwrap Phantom's wounds starting with the chest, but I came up short when I realized there was no way I could take off the bandages while he was out of commission.

Seeing the dilemma, Frostbite came to my side, "Here, this will help."

Placing his hand on the bandages, he turned them intangible; he tugged them lightly away from Phantom's body, revealing the nasty gashes under them. He repeated the action until every bandage was off.

I pulled down Phantom's zipper to his jumpsuit, stopping at his midsection. It was worse than I thought. The huge burn on his chest was starting inflame the skin around it, more ectoplasm was seeping through. His hurt shoulder, although in its proper place, was covered in deep purple and blue bruises; and it seemed to be a bit swollen, which now that I think about it, is rather odd for a ghost considering they are not supposed to have the kind of bodily fluids that take place in swelling. Then again, there was a lot of things about this ghost that was odd.

Jack approached the table, directly across from where I was working, arms filled with supplies, such as bandages, the first aid kit, and even some of our research on ghosts. He was probably thinking they would help us in trying to understand how to heal Phantom, but with how different this ghost is, I doubt it. He set the supplies carefully on the end of the table. There was enough room because Phantom only took up three quarters of it, which just reminded me even more of how young he looked. Maybe fifteen, no older than Danny...

"Mads, how are we going to re-bandage him?" Jack asked, taking me out of my thoughts.

I crossed my arms, looking down at the ghost, trying to put the extent of his injuries out of my mind. It looked like Phantom will definitely be out for a while. So that means we will need somebody to hold him up to even be able to bandage him fully. All I hope is that Phantom is gone enough to not feel this. "Frostbite? Do you mind holding Phantom up while Jack and I bandage him?"

Frostbite nodded as he moved passed me to the head of the table, next to Phantom's head.

"Thanks," I said; I opened the first aid kit, getting more gauze, bandages, and tape out, and taking inventory of the other tools in it. "I don't think we can use a lot from this. All that's in here is antibiotic ointment and antiseptic solution, but that stuff is only for humans."

A soft "um" came from Frostbite, looking up from the kit, I saw the ghost staring down at Phantom. His expression, from what I could tell considering he was more animal-like than human, was distraught and torn.

"What?" I asked trying to goad him on. This might be another chance to see what else is different about Phantom.

"The...things you have just mentioned...do they help the healing process?" he questioned, still not meeting my gaze.

"Yes, but of a human," I stated, flatly.

It was silent for a long time, the ghost's eyes never leaving Phantom's unconscious form. He finally let out a deep sigh, saying softly, "Use them."

"Why?" I said, even though I was half expecting him to say this, I couldn't stop the surprise from seeping through. Why on earth would a ghost need antibiotics? It wasn't the way their forms worked. Then again, other ghosts didn't breathe, have bones, and if what I heard from the ghosts earlier was true, have a beating heart.

"I cannot reveal too much, huntress," he said, finally meeting my gaze, his eyes apologetic, "but like I said before, Phantom is a special kind of ghost. Please do not ask further, this information is not mine to release. If it wasn't for the Great One's life depending on this, even what I am saying now wouldn't have been revealed."

I looked down at Phantom. His moving chest reminding me of how human-like he really did appear, of how different he truly was from the others. In my mind, I saw those trusting eyes of his, peering up at me as if I had never even hunted him. I still couldn't believe how quickly he trusted me. I guess now it is time for me to trust him.

"Jack, hand me the antibiotic ointment and antiseptic solution."

**Okay, well, I hope you guys like this; I really tried my best on this and tried to get it up in time because I didn't want you guys thinking that I wasn't taking your reviews into deep consideration. Thank you to all who have reviewed; this chapter wouldn't have even been written if it wasn't for all of the amazing support you all have given me. I just hope this chapter is good enough for you guys and met your expectations. :) Thank you again; you guys are amazing. I am thinking about writing another chapter because I really got into writing this story, but I will only post it if you guys want me too (I don't know if you all will like this chapter...I don't know, I am my own worst critic)**

**I am not afraid of critique and opinions but please do not give me extreme flames.**


	3. A New Light

It took two hours to treat Phantom, and all the while, I felt like this huge weight was coming down on me, planting itself in the bottom of my stomach, becoming heavier with every passing minute. It wasn't very pretty; let's just say there was a lot more damage than I thought. Judging from that, I don't even know how Phantom was able to stay conscious so long with those injuries.

Hours have passed since we've finished; now, we were all huddled in the kitchen including Frostbite. We decided to let Phantom rest; every now and then I couldn't help but glance anxiously at the entrance to the basement. I couldn't stop wondering when he was going to wake up. From what I've seen, Phantom is a powerful ghost, so much so that I always thought of him as indestructible; for him to be down this long...I honestly don't know what to think. Images of the huge burn on his back flashed into my mind, the way his body convulsed from the pain, but the most striking of the images was the way he just stayed unconscious. There was no movement; just a still, torn form. That was the most excruciating, not knowing when or if he was going to wake up...

As I said before, I always thought of him as indestructible; it was terrifying to see him so vulnerable.

Then, there was the when he woke up part, what was going to happen? Was he going to be in even more pain? I didn't know how to ease it; Jack and I never invented anything to help ghosts, so this was uncharted territory. Since he seemed to have so many human qualities; that with the urgings of Frostbite to use _human_ products on Phantom, maybe regular human pain killers could help, but...that goes against everything about the make-up of ghosts. They are not supposed to be able to have the functions of humans, period. That leads to the same, repeated question; why was Phantom so different?

I sigh, looking down at my discarded coffee, long since forgotten. Looks like helping Phantom was going to be a lot harder than I thought. There were just so many unknowns when it came to him, and it doesn't help that the mysterious Danny Phantom was getting more mysterious by the minute

I looked at the basement entrance for the hundredth time today. Another thought occurred to me: should Phantom be down there alone? When I mentioned us going down to the basement with him, he seemed really scared until I told him why. I don't want him waking up in the basement all alone. I didn't want him waking up thinking...I don't even want to list what he would be thinking. Seeing that fear in his face...

"Hey, you guys, I'm just going to go check on Phantom," I said, already making a bee line to the basement.

When I got down in the lab, I saw nothing really changed; and I what I mean by that is nothing changed with Phantom. He was still laying there covered in bandages, no indication that he even flinched let alone moved.

I looked down at him; I couldn't help a sigh escaping from my lips, letting the guilt consume me.

At least some of his color is coming back...which was odd because he seemed to have the same complexion as humans; something I have always thought was quite weird, considering all the other ghosts didn't show the similar appearances of humans as this one did. This ghost, if you took away the white hair and supernatural eye color, I would see a normal teenager...wearing a jumpsuit...

But with that aside, it was impossible to think of Phantom as anything close to normal.

Phantom shivered, his teeth clattering; I gazed at him a little perplexed. I thought ghosts couldn't shiver, since they were cold themselves. I wonder...

I took off my glove, raising my hand over his forehead; just when I was about to touch him, another wave of shivers came over him. Pushing my curiosity away, I quickly walked to the cupboard where the pillows and blankets were stored, which Jack and I kept there for late nights in the lab. Lifting his head as gently as I could, I placed the pillow under it, thinking he would be more comfortable; then, I threw the blanket over him, tucking it in at the sides so none of the heat would escape.

The shivers stopped, along with his chattering teeth; a soft smile spread across his face. Phantom was finally at ease, having a somewhat serene expression. I couldn't help but smile myself as I pushed a loose strand of hair away from covering his closed eyes.

"You really care for him," a voice spoke from behind; I couldn't help but jump slightly, a little startled.

Frostbite walked to my side, giving me an apologetic smile, which was kind of weird considering he had fangs and all.

"Ya," I paused, looking down at the slumbering boy, "I guess I do."

"It is easy, isn't it?" Frostbite stated matter-of-factly, "To want to protect him. I remember the first time I saw him. Surely, I was already his humble servant even before meeting him, what with the first time he defeated the Ghost King and all; but I never really knew I would want to protect him. I would give him my afterlife if I had too."

Frostbite looked down at the boy, a look of appraise washing over him.

"Is that why you call him Great One? Because he defeated that ghost," I said, having a lot more questions, but deciding this was the easiest to answer.

"Yes," Frostbite said, his eyes never leaving Phantom, "And for many other reasons."

He took my silence as encouragement to go on, which I very much appreciated.

"The Great One was known throughout the Far Frozen, the region that I lead, as the warrior ghost who conquered Pariah, the powerful Ghost King who wanted us all ghosts enslaved. After hearing the news of the King's defeat, the Far Frozen's inhabitants all devoted themselves to the Great One, knowing fully well of the debt that could never be repaid. Like I said, I was well aware of my role to serve the Great One if he were to ever need my aid, but I didn't have knowledge of the bond I would have with him. Now, I feel as if he is one of my own."

"The bond?" I said, not quite getting what he meant.

"When I first met him, I knew right away of what he was truly capable of. I saw this great potential in him, a glorious destiny, one where he will be the savior we have prophesied, leading us into a new era filled with hope. You have already seen the way he seems to care for all life even ghosts. In all of his battles, he has never even destroyed a ghost, which I know he is quite capable of. It's like he gives off this sense of good. Like I said, the minute I met him is when I felt this; and right there, after seeing all that he has done and seeing the kindness he bestowed, believing in second chances, the greater good, I felt this urge to protect him, to truly serve him with all that I am. I felt like by helping him, guiding him, I was aiding the good of all humans and ghosts."

I stood silent, not really knowing what to say because part of me understood this feeling Frostbite had for Phantom because I was starting to feel it myself. "I can't say that I don't know what you mean...After seeing him defend us like that...after all we did, I just wish I would have seen this sooner," I paused, trying to get my stomach to stop twisting in knots, "If Jack and I would have; this would have never happened. This is all my fault."

I look away, not being able to bear another minute looking at the bandages wrapped around most of the boy's body, the injuries that I caused. I felt a hand on my shoulder, the fur of the ghost being surprisingly soft and having a little chill to it.

"This is not your fault," the ghost said sincerely. "It is common for humans to fear all ghosts, thinking they are all the same. My kind has done more than enough to establish this image of all ghosts being malevolent."

I stayed silent, not letting myself get off that easily.

"If it helps, I know for a fact the Great One never blamed you. He knew your intentions were good."

"Ya, too bad I was pointing the gun at the wrong ghost," I said solemnly.

"Maybe, but at least you know now, when the Great One needs you the most. There was no way you could have stopped this battle, and even if you came to terms with him long before the battle, the outcome still would have been the same. Trust me," Frostbite chuckled slightly, "knowing the Great One, he would never have let either of you come anywhere near the Ghost King."

"True," I said, although I knew Phantom for less than a day, I gathered enough to know that he never would have let Jack and I fight. I swear he was more protective and stubborn than Jack. I sighed, the guilt finally ebbing away, "Maybe you're right. If anything, I need to stop asking the what if's and just focus on the here-and-now. Like you said, Phantom needs us now, and that's all that matters."

Frostbite smiled, delight shining in his eyes; I was getting really good at deciphering his expressions by now, "I am sure the Great One will be happy to know that."

I smiled; Frostbite seemed to know Phantom very well. Hopefully, he is right about Phantom being happy to know that I support him, now, because I honestly didn't have the slightest clue how he could be.

"Come," Frostbite said, "the hunter, Jack, spoke of this concoction called 'hot chocolate' upstairs."

"Um, I think I am going to stay down here...a little longer," I said, hesitantly. "I want to be here when he wakes up."

"As you wish, huntress," Frostbite said with a knowing smile, leaving the room to go join the rest of the Fenton family.

I sat down on the spare chair next to the table Phantom was lying on, but after a few minutes, I became restless, my fingers twitching anxiously, glancing at Phantom every passing second. Finally, I gave up; obviously I needed something to distract me.

I got up and walked to the small television we kept on the desk across from where I was sitting, turning the channel to the News. I stood, tapping my foot as the opening played.

"Good afternoon, Amity," the excessively cheery anchor woman, Snow, said. "Thanks to our very own hero, Danny Phantom, the ghost invasion is over."

A picture of Phantom showed up on the screen followed by him unleashing that wail against the Ghost King.

Such a powerful attack, one that I've never seen him use before. I looked back tentatively at the boy, noting that despite how powerful he was earlier today, he didn't look so powerful now. I could feel the guilt start to seep through again; there must be something I can do besides just giving him a blanket and a pillow.

"In other news, after Phantom defeated the Ghost King," Snow's voice broke into my thoughts. "He was taken away by the Fentons, who are known as the town's ghost hunters. They left the scene with another ghost following them. Sources, who were close enough to hear some of their conversation, say that they have taken Phantom to treat him."

Another picture of Phantom laying on the ground surrounded by Jack, Frostbite and I deep in conversation.

"Although this could be true, Phantom's whereabouts are still unaccounted for," Snow said as the camera focused on her. "Stay tuned for Lance, who will be interviewing the citizens who witnessed the battle between Danny Phantom and the Ghost King, after the break."

I rolled my eyes, scoffing. They act like it was just some normal thing they could get all the hype from; they don't even realize the full extent of the situation, of the true condition Phantom was in and still is in. Idiots, the only reason they are even putting so much effort into this story is because they know this is what gets ratings. Hell, anything to do with Phantom gets ratings, considering most of the town loves him.

They should love him, after all that he did for them. They don't even know how much he did for them...I don't even think I know how much he did for all of us.

A soft groan came from behind me, causing all my internal rantings to halt; and I swear I think my heart stopped and then kicked into overdrive.

I all but ran to the table; my whole entire body froze when I saw Phantom start to move slowly, groaning to himself.

My body thawed out once I saw his eyes begin to flutter open revealing two bright green orbs. My hand reached out taking his, rubbing tiny circles on it. He face scrunched up in pain, eyes blinking rapidly to get used to the light.

"Mom..." he rasped, a groan following.

My hand stopped; did he just call me mom? He must be delirious.

My hand continued, the shock wearing off, "No, it's Maddie." I momentarily paused when I saw his eyes widen, a soft gasp escaping from his mouth, his body became tense. I was a little hurt that he was still afraid of me. He looked over at me about to say something, but I continued, "How are you feeling?"

His body seemed to relax again. "I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes; how am I not surprised that was his answer.

He started to squirm uncomfortably, a look of concentration in his eyes, his mouth set. I drew my hand back, thinking that he didn't want me to touch him; but I was completely wrong. He drew his hands to the sides of him, slowly lifting himself up into sitting position. His back rested against the wall; the blanket was still draped on him. Again, I wondered how on earth he could be cold.

Shudders passed over him as a look of pain distorted his face; his body stiffened as he drew in a quick breath.

By the time he was somewhat well again, I was looking at him disapprovingly, arms crossed over my chest. "You know that could have been avoided if you'd just stay down. Can you stay in one spot for at least five minutes?"

He smiled at me, eyes shining; just when he was about to retort, with a sarcastic comeback no doubt, a girl's shriek got our attention. We looked at the television, which I forgot was still on, to see a teenage girl being interviewed. She had long black hair, tan skin, and crystal blue eyes; and she was completely decked out in Danny Phantom fan-wear. I believe her name was Paulina Sanchez, one of the many Danny Phantom enthusiasts. She was standing in front of a whole crowd of girls wearing the same Danny Phantom crazed attire as her.

I looked over at Phantom to see his reaction; he looked so uncomfortable that I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing. He stared at the girl on the TV with a mixed look of shock, embarrassment, and I think a little fear.

"Oh my gosh!" the girl shrieked again along with the screams of other girls behind her, "I knew the ghost boy would save us; he always does! That ghost didn't even stand a chance."

"Paulina," Lance said, trying to get the camera's attention, "After seeing the events happen today, do you think Danny Phantom is officially the hero of Amity Park?"

This question was asked a lot on the news, considering Amity's population was very controversial on this particular topic; lately the answer to the question has been more yes's than no's.

"Of course he is!" Paulina shrieked again-man, was that getting annoying, "I always thought he was a hero, and obviously he is. Besides, he is so hot; how can he be evil?"

This statement was followed by loud and very high pitched agreements of the girls behind Paulina.

"Okay, well you heard it here. We will continue with more interviews after the break," Lance said, which was followed by all the girls in the background screaming their lungs out, shouting, "Danny Phantom, we love you!"

I couldn't hold it in any longer; I started busting out laughing so much so that I almost fell on the floor. I took a quick look at Phantom's face, which just sent me into another fit. I don't think I have ever seen the ghost kid look so stunned.

He dragged his hand across his face with a pained expression, saying out loud, "That is so embarrassing."

My fit trickled down into giggles, but I managed to say, "What? You don't like the accumulating fangirls."

Phantom chuckled. His laugh was contagious; I couldn't help but giggle myself. "I think I would rather face ghosts trying to kill me than fangirls."

"Come now, don't be coward," I quipped sarcastically, the irony in that statement, making me burst out laughing again; Phantom's own laughter joined in.

When we finally calmed down, both of us were breathing heavily, trying to get as much air as we could; Phantom was clutching is chest, his face pale and coated in sweat. I looked away as he tried to regain himself, wishing I could figure out some way how to ease the pain.

"You know, I never really did pin you as the type to want to run away from fangirls," I said, trying to give him something else to put his mind on. "Isn't it every teenage boy's dream?"

Phantom cocked his head, his cheeks reddening. Part of me noted that he was blushing, which was another thing ghosts weren't supposed to be able to do. He adverted his gaze to the ground, bringing up his good arm, his hand scratching the back of his head. The blush was growing. "I don't know...I guess, but it's still embarrassing...Besides, it's a little weird seeing my face on everything they own; kinda creepy."

I smiled, taking a little pleasure in his embarrassment. It was really odd to see him act so normally. Usually, whenever I did see him in the past, it was when he was battling a ghost; he was always so focused and intense-and a little cocky. That was a whole different him compared to the person in front of me, now; but I guess I'm just saying that because I never really did try to get to know him until now.

The only thing that was truly different, I guess, was that, now, I was seeing him in a different light. I'm not looking at him through the vise of a ghost-hunter. Now, I'm looking at him more like he's a human being, which I realized just now, how crazy that sounded because he is not human at all; but then again, there were so many things that are so completely human about him. Not just physical but there's something there in him. It's like I am seeing this little spark of humanity in him; I see the same emotions and strives in him that I would see in any human. When I look into his eyes, I don't see just an obsession keeping him in place, just one emotion he's clinging on to, or even complete emptiness like I see in other ghosts; I see more.

Looking at him, now, as he is trying to cover up his blush, eyes staring at the ground as if his life depended on it, with that goofy smile on his face, I can finally see that this ghost is not like the others; he is more human than even some of the actual humans out there.

Suddenly, I felt what Frostbite was speaking of. That need to protect him. I don't know if he will ever want me there, but something tells me I won't be able to let him say no.

**A/N: Okay, well, that's the chapter for ya; I hope you guys like it :3 I definitely had fun writing it. Sorry for the delay; it would have been up yesterday night if it wasn't for two things that were distracting me: Smallville and my cat groaning in his sleep...ya I don't know why he groans in his sleep but it's so cute. I think I was staring at him for a good 15 minutes. XD As for Smallville...Ya it's pretty much taken over my life. I'm on season eight and Clark is about to face off with Doomsday...Damn, I need help...Well, thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Undesirable Power

I walked quietly down the stairs to the lab, taking each step with caution. I didn't want to wake Phantom up just in case he was still sleeping; I have long gotten over how unusual it was for him to even sleep. It was, now, morning; and I wanted to check on him again. The last time I saw him was last night, and he was long overdue for new bandages.

Coming to the second to last step, I stopped momentarily, hearing the soft greeting of Frostbite followed by Phantom's own voice.

I was about to turn back when I heard Frostbite say, "Great One, I have brought you some food." Every part of me froze; ghosts weren't supposed to eat. I know for a fact that all ghosts thrive on pure energy in order to keep their form; they didn't have the organ functions to process food.

I leaned over to the side, hidden by the sharp turn of the wall, peering at the two ghosts; Frostbite's hand was extended to Phantom, giving him a granola bar.

I drew my head back, looking uneasily towards the entrance to the kitchen, knowing what the right thing to do would be; but something inside me just couldn't do it. I know it is terrible to ease-drop especially on Phantom, but there were so many things about him that were just so much of a mystery. I just _had_ to know; this might get me closer to the truth about him and how he is so much like humans. No matter how many times I had tried to guess; I just couldn't find the answer myself because it was already so impossible.

So, sadly, I remained where I was, not being able to pass up the opportunity of finding out more about Phantom.

"I figured you wouldn't want any more of your...needs to be discovered; I am sorry if it is not of your choosing," Frostbite continued. "I am not very knowledgeable of the humans' food."

"It's perfect, Frostbite," Phantom said, taking a huge bite out of the granola bar. He was sitting on the side of the table, feet dangling; his shoulders were a little hunched over, the only thing giving away the pain he was in. "I'm starving."

My eyes widened at this; it was unbelievable how natural those words sounded coming from the ghost's mouth.

"Were you able to catch the ghosts who released Pariah?" Phantom questioned, finishing up his last piece of the granola bar.

"Yes," Frostbite said solemnly, "it appears they were some form of a cult, wanting to bring back the ancient times...Why they wanted that, I have no clue."

"I should have gotten there in time," Phantom reprimanded himself. "Half the city wouldn't be destroyed if I was faster. This whole thing could have been stopped."

"Great One, you must not blame yourself so. Your friends were in need; you couldn't turn your back on them."

"I should have protected them; then, they wouldn't have been kidnapped. Then, I would have been able to stop the ghosts from ever opening the sarcophagus."

Frostbite's booming laugh echoed throughout the stairwell, "If you were to know your friends needed protection, then, you would have been there, I have no doubt; but there was no way you could have known, Great One."

"Still, I should have known..."

I could here the escape of a soft sigh from Frostbite; a long pause followed.

The soft sounds of metal being strained and the pitter patter of bustling reached my ears; I took a quick peek to see Frostbite sitting down next to Phantom on the examination table, putting his large arm around the small boy, smiling as he did so. His eyes looked down appraisingly at the ghost kid. Phantom's eyes were glued to the ground, a solemn expression placed on his face filled with self loathing, an expression that looked like it shouldn't belong to such a young face.

"We can't always predict every twist and turn in life, Great One," Frostbite said, using the same appraising tone I saw in his eyes, "What really matters is what you do once that twist in life is thrust upon you unknowingly. There lies the greatness of the true legend I know you to be. You can't keep berating yourself on the if's and but's. None of this was in your control. Besides, you were victorious, Great One! Some buildings might have been taken down in the process, but you savaged what truly mattered, the people. These people owe you their lives along with the rest of the world and the ghost zone."

A bitter laugh came from Phantom, "You really put too much faith in me, but thanks."

"Maybe you just have too little faith in yourself," Frostbite equally quipped, "but you're welcome, Great One, which reminds me...This is probably the best time to give it to you since the humans are not around."

"Give what?"

"This."

There was a momentary pause between the two; all you could here was Phantom's shallow breaths for air.

My curiosity got the better of me as I leaned to the side once more. It took every ounce of strength within me not to gasp; the Ghost King's ring laid in the palm of Frostbite's extended hand. I could practically see the power radiating in waves from the ring.

"Why are you giving me this, Frostbite?" Phantom said apprehensively, "Shouldn't it be under lock and key or something like that?"

"The Ghost Council picked you to guard it, Great One."

Phantom started to laugh gripping his chest, only to stop when he saw Frostbite's befuddled gaze. "Oh, you're serious.," the young ghost stated, still not being able to believe it himself.

He started scratching the back of his neck with his good arm, looking to the side uncomfortably, "Shouldn't they have picked...I don't know...A better person to guard it? I'm pretty sure there are other ghosts out there stronger than me. Besides, I'm targeted everyday by ghosts; don't ya think it will be a lot safer in another ghost's hands, one that isn't attacked like every day?"

"Well, apparently the Council think otherwise."

"I have no idea why," Phantom muttered more to himself than to Frostbite.

Frostbite just simply chuckled, slowly shaking his head. He grabbed Phantom's hand, uncurling it in the process, placing the ring in the young ghost's palm. "I have the utmost faith in you, Great One. No one is more capable than you are."

Phantom's hand curled around the ring, looking at Frostbite; his emerald eyes haunted as if he was seeing a terribly memory. A flash of fear crossed his face followed by a small shiver. Then, as quickly as it came the look was wiped clean from his face, replaced by resolution. "I'll try."

"That's all we can ever ask," Frostbite said, smiling down at Phantom. "Now, get's some rest."

The boy nodded, exhaustion already creeping in his eyes. I didn't notice until now how worn out he looked, seeing the dark circles under his eyes for the first time. Frostbite phased through the ceiling, leaving the boy staring down at his clutched hand.

I bit my lip, maybe I should come back another time. Before I could take one step back towards the kitchen, Phantom's amused voice stopped me, "You can come out, now; I know you're there."

I exhaled deeply, knowing that I was caught red handed. Great, I told him he could trust me, and then, he catches me spying on him. Good way to win him over, Maddie.

I walked out from my hiding spot, practically biting my lip off. I peaked at him to try to see how angry he was. I was surprised to see none of the anger I assumed in his eyes. I smiled apologetically, "How did you know I was there?"

Phantom cocked his head, piercing me with those eyes of his. His shoulders hiked up a bit as if to shrug but the motion stopped; he was probably remembering what happened the last time he tried that. "I could hear you breathing."

I nodded; some ghosts did have the ability of enhanced senses. I should have known Phantom was one of them.

"How much did you hear?" Phantom asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

He was probably scared that I heard the first part of the ghosts' conversation. Frostbite did say that Phantom didn't want us finding out any more about Phantom's 'condition'. I decided just to tell a half-truth, not wanting to give him any reason to be alarmed, not like I was closer to the truth or anything. The only thing that came from hearing of his ability to eat was more questions and confusion. "I heard about the ring; how the ghosts want you to guard it."

Phantom let out a small sigh of relief, that of which I ignored. I sat down slowly next to him letting him know I wasn't going to do anything; I still wasn't very sure on whether he truly trusted me or not.

"You should do it," I said looking straight at him, if it wasn't for my eyes already being fixed on him I wouldn't have seen the same fear flash in his eyes again.

Something was bothering me about the conversation between Phantom and Frostbite. The way Phantom treated that ring was as if he was afraid of it. That look in his eyes at that one point during their conversation and just now...I couldn't think of anything that would bring it on. If anything, I thought Phantom would want to protect the ring to keep others from using it. I mean after all I have seen, I am pretty sure Phantom would want to prevent another revival of Pariah Dark. So why is he so afraid of it, but what really upset me was seeing that fear in his eyes.

"You can't possibly be afraid of carrying the ring; you already defeated the ghost who wore it," I put my hand reassuringly on his, trying to console him, "He is gone; there's nothing to be afraid of now."

"I am scared of more things than you think," he quietly said, his eyes never leaving the floor, the lightness in his voice from earlier replaced with a darker, more troubled tone.

When he finally looked up seeing my confound gaze, he started struggling for words, trying to explain; sighing, his shoulders hunched as if this great burden was weighing down on him.

Then, that's when I saw it; this boy seemed to change in front of me. His eyes became older, more haunted as if he's seen terrible things, things that should never have been seen by someone of his age or any age, really. I could see the cold terror trembling through him, an unspoken fear brewing in his face. This is something serious, not some simple, half-formed theory Jack and I came up with on the makings of Phantom. This was something that scarred Phantom so deep that it could never be erased. This was something truly dark and real.

"It's not the power of the ring...It's the responsibility, that...that is where the power is. If I were to," he took a staggering breath, his hands gripping the edge of the table tightly, "If I were to become bad, then, that would just be another thing that I have. And the more power, that means...the more unlikely I can be stopped."

I just stared at him, dumbfounded. If I ever had to picture Phantom being afraid of something, I would have pictured a stronger ghost, or at least something physical. Never this. I would have never guessed that this boy was afraid of...himself. He was afraid of becoming evil, afraid of the very thing Jack and I claimed he was.

I smiled to myself, shaking my head; I am such a fool. A big fool.

"What?" he said, momentarily breaking free from his dark mood.

"It's just I can't figure you out," I look down trying to form the right words. "I...From the moment I first saw you, I have always had this image of ghosts. They were vile, obsessive creatures whose only reason to coming to earth was to create havoc and feed off our fear; but when I saw you, you weren't doing anything close to what was expected. You were actually fighting the ghosts that were causing the chaos. Jack and I simply wrote this off as you fighting for territory since most ghosts are territorial; and we predicted after your territory was established, you would soon start causing trouble just like the ghosts you fought."

I paused momentarily, looking at his face; he was content, fully aware and listening to my every word. There was no disgust or accusation in his eyes, just understanding.

"But when the time came, when we knew the rest of the ghosts were starting to develop a certain respect for you, you didn't do any of the things we expected. The world still went on as it was; Amity was actually more peaceful than ever-after what I've seen in the last couple of days, I bet you had more to do with the peace than we knew-" I smiled at him; he returned the smile, encouraging me to go on. "No, looking back, we were blind, too caught up in the concrete image of ghosts. We didn't pay attention to the newspapers claiming you were benevolent after just a couple of saves you did; we thought of them as ignorant, gullible people just looking for a hero they could get hype off of. We didn't pay attention to the citizens who were believers in the mysterious green eyed ghost flying around saving them because Jack and I thought you were just going to use that as some kind angle.

"It wasn't until the time when the Ghost King first attacked that I had a little doubt about Jack's and my beliefs. I was so terrified during that time, although I would never let anybody know that because of the business I am in. For the first time, I was truly scared of ghosts; I think it was mainly because that was the first time I saw how...powerful they could be. We have always thought that with the right equipment we could overcome any ghost in our way, but that's not true. We can die,...we are not invincible and because of that there are so many risks we are taking not for ourselves but for our children. We don't have abilities like super strength or invisibility. Sure, the small to medium powered ghosts we can handle, but ghosts like Pariah..." I shake my head, looking down trying to get rid of the feeling of how wounding this was to my ego. "Then, we saw you flying in the sky," I smile, "in the Fenton Battle Suit to go fight that ghost and his army, and you came back victorious in the process winning over most of the citizens.

"For the first time, Jack and I saw you as more than a threat; we saw a powerful threat, one that can't be stopped, not by us. We could have reasoned that the battle suit made you stronger, but it would have made any human stronger; but _they_ wouldn't have been able to even get the job done let along come back alive." I looked at Phantom with awe, remembering how weak Jack was after using only half of the suit. How much pain Phantom must have been in after using the very thing that nearly killed my husband. "I guess you can say we were scared, so we persecuted you more, thinking every heroic action you did was in some way to aid you in your evil plans."

I chuckled, thinking of the irony, "But of course we were dead wrong, I am embarrassed to the point of ashamed to say we actually thought we were fighting evil when in all truth we were hurting the only thing standing between the ghosts and them ruling earth."

I gazed into his eyes, seeing all that humanity in them, the very thing that convinced me to trust him in the first place, seeing all the good in them. I silently cursed myself why I didn't see it before. I wanted him to know this; I wanted him to know that I trusted him. Most importantly, I wanted him to know that he can trust me. "I am so sorry I didn't help before. In all honesty, I wouldn't blame you if you don't trust me; but please try to because even though I wasn't there before, I will be now, I promise. I finally see that you are a hero, and I want to help you. I want to make it so none of this," I pause, gesturing towards his wounds, "ever happens again."

I let a breath out, finally ending. I wasn't really use to confessions like this so I was a bit nervous to see how he would react to it. I peeked at him hesitantly; the boy looked dumbfounded, staring at me, mouth agape. He was in pure shock as if he couldn't believe what I just said; when registration kicked in, a smile spread across his face, his eyes practically shining. "You have no idea how much that means to me," he said simply, not being able to form any other words.

I returned the smile, "Well, I hope that means you can start trusting us."

He looked at me sternly, capturing my gaze in those strange eyes, for a second I worried if I was being to forward, asking him something so impossible. Then he smiled, in the process melting my worry away. "I've already have."

**Okay well, that's it :) I hope you guys like it, and I wanted to say thank you for all the support. It means a lot to me because I honestly thought this story wasn't going to get a lot of attention, and I just wanted to say thanks. I think this story has inspired me to write some others, but I will finish this one out first because I am not a very good multitasker. :/ Anyways thanks again, and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can (the next chapter, I have something in store for you guys, hopefully you will like it and the back story that goes with it).**

**Oh and I just wanted to explain why I think Danny can eat in ghost form. First of all, he ate toast while in ghost form in one of the episodes (I can't think of the name at the moment) Second of all, I believe that although he can become a ghost, his human side is still present while he is one, meaning he has to breathe, has a beating heart, some red in his green blood (opposite when he's human), has bones, and he can die, all because while he is human some of his ghost powers are present so it's only fair to conclude that it's the same when he's a ghost. I am not saying my way is right or anything, don't get me wrong, this is just what I'm guessing. :)**


	5. Unexpected Visitor

Deciding that Phantom's rest was more important than new bandages at the time, I went back upstairs, leaving the already slumbering ghost. I swear he seemed to have the same gift of falling asleep at will as my son.

As I came out of the entrance, I was startled to see Jazz frozen in front of me as if she was intending to go to the basement, one foot placed in front of the other in mid-stride. I looked at her disapprovingly, mostly because I wasn't too sure why she wanted to go down there in the first place; but I was pretty sure it had something to do with Phantom.

"And where do you think you're going?" I said, managing to be both stern and gentile at the same time.

Jazz bit her lip; her dark blue irises focused on the entrance to the lab behind me. She was practically shaking. I could see a sort of panic running through her although it was clear she was trying to cover it up, but this doesn't make any sense. Why was she acting like this? Could she be afraid of Phantom? Was that the reason for her panic?

A sudden flash of memory went through my mind of Jazz taking the newspaper from my hands, cutting out the front page picture, displaying one of Danny Phantom's most recent good deeds for her scrapbook.

I mentally berated myself; was I seriously missing this much? I couldn't believe I hadn't seen this before; Jazz is one of the fangirls. I don't know if I should be deeply worried or happy to know that she accepted him.

Another mental picture of all the girls screaming their lungs out on the TV adorned in Danny Phantom themed attire crossed my mind. Maybe I should be worried.

I cautiously looked at Jazz, seeing through new eyes for the first time. I really didn't know how obsessed she was with Phantom, so I planted myself sternly in front of her, not giving any indication I was going to move. "Jazz, I know you want to see Phantom right now; but I don't think he is very comfortable with seeing you at the moment."

Jazz looked down, hiding her face, "I know, he's probably really hurt; but I just wanted to see him."

I looked to the side uncomfortably, asking myself how on earth I was going to deal with this. I took Jazz's hand, gently leading her to the couch. Maybe I can sort of break it to her. I mean, I do not think it is healthy for a teenage girl to be in love with a ghost, no matter how heroic he is. It's just not right, especially in Jazz's case, considering Phantom is younger than her or looks younger (I wasn't too sure if he just stayed his young age but lived as a ghost longer).

"Look, Jazz," I said soothingly, dreading that I had to be the one to do this, "I know you must really like Phantom and all; but you shouldn't be chasing him like this. And he's really uncomfortable with the whole...um...fangirl situation, so maybe you shouldn't crowd him..." I trailed off seeing Jazz's blank expression. Oh God, please tell me I didn't crush her.

"Wait...you think that I am...a fangirl," Jazz said, her blank expression still intact, but her eyes seemed to bug out just a bit.

I looked at her more confused than ever, "Um...yes?"

I couldn't have prepared myself for what was about to happen next. Before I knew it, Jazz was on the ground, laughing so hard, her face was turning red.

"You...," she broke into another fit of laughter, somehow louder than the last.

Something tells me I got this all wrong...I couldn't help but blush, giggling a little bit to myself, mostly from the immense relief I was feeling because I had no idea how I was going to deal with my daughter being a crazed Phan-girl.

To my embarrassment, Jazz's laughing fit didn't come to an end for a while, but she finally became sober enough to tell me why she was going downstairs in the first place. "Mom," Jazz said, momentarily pausing as another chuckle escaped from her lips; she was still grinning wildly. "I am not obsessed with Danny Phantom."

"Why were you going down there? You barely know him, Jazz," I couldn't help but point this out. I wasn't too sure how Phantom would react to her, considering she was the daughter of ghost hunters.

Jazz shrugged, trying to brush it off as lightly as possible, "I just wanted to see if he was okay; I mean he did save us from that ghost and every other one that attacked Amity Park."

Then, that's when I saw it; that proud gleam in her eyes as she just sat there smiling. It was the same look I saw sometimes after a citizen was saved by Phantom or when a fan was talking about him. Back then, I really just tried to ignore it; but now, thinking about it, Jazz wasn't the only one who was like this. They weren't crazy like the fangirls, but they did care for Phantom as if he was their...hero.

Maybe Jazz looked at him as that; that would explain the scrapbook. This is the reason why she defended Phantom so passionately on the many occasions when Jack and I unleashed our opinions of the ghost. To think I missed something as simple as this: Phantom was Jazz's hero. I wondered how many other people feel the same as Jazz.

I sighed, how can I be so blind? All the while Jazz was looking at me, trying to decipher what was going on in my head; despite her impeccable interpreting skills, I doubt she knew. "I am not sure if you can see him," I said slowly, thinking about both of their reactions.

Phantom wasn't in the best shape right now, and I wasn't too sure how Jazz would be able to take seeing him like that, especially if she really did think of him as the hero he was.

"Why?" Jazz asked, not trying to hide the distress in her voice; her face growing pale.

I exhaled deeply, trying to think of the most tender way I could explain. "Jazz, Phantom is not in the best condition right now; and he needs rest. I know you want to see him, but we have to do what's best for him."

"I won't bother him," Jazz said, becoming more desperate. "Please, just let me see how hurt he is. Please, Mom, I just want to see him."

It was becoming harder and harder for me to resist. I really didn't know why she wanted to see him so badly, although, probably anybody would. I looked down towards the stairs, trying to decide what would be best.

Taking my hesitation as an opening, Jazz delivered another blow, "Please."

The word was so simple, but there was just so much emotion in it as if the only thing she ever wanted to do was what I was preventing her from doing now. Had Phantom really touched her this deeply? Looking at her now, I could see the same desperation that I felt when I was pleading Frostbite to let me help.

"I-

A thunderous crash came from the lab followed by a shout.

Jazz and I looked at each other; both mirroring terrified expressions.

"Phantom!"

"Danny!"

We both darted down the stairs to find a strange ghost with blue skin and red eyes dressed in a formal looking hazmat suit with a cape. The Wisconsin Ghost. I grabbed the nearest weapon immediately, knowing that he was definitely not one of Phantom's allies. (I remember seeing them fight a lot on the news in the past.)

"Give it to me or the next blast I fire will be on target," the Wisconsin Ghost said darkly with a smug smile playing on his lips, "and I don't think you can afford it."

"No," Phantom said, determination in his eyes as he glared at the ghost, "Last time you had this, you nearly destroyed the town. So I don't think so, Plasmius."

"Daniel, it wasn't me who destroyed your little town," Plasmius stated dryly as if he was speaking to a child. "It was Pariah."

"And I wonder who stupidly let him out in order to get the crown that matched the ring," Phantom said sarcastically.

Plasmius started to shake with anger, flinging himself at Phantom; I didn't have enough reaction time to fire my weapon with how fast he lunged. All of me seemed to scream as I saw the ghost lunge for Phantom.

With an earsplitting roar, Frostbite swooped in, placing himself between Phantom and the ghost, with one hand he flung the ghost back, stopping his attack toward Phantom. He hovered protectively over Phantom, unleashing another roar so ferocious that it sent shivers up and down my spine. I was a little bit startled because this was the first time I have ever seen Frostbite look so terrifying. Part of me wanted to get Phantom away from even him, but that part was soon silenced as Frostbite crouched more protectively over Phantom, glaring at Plasmius all the while.

"Plasmius," Frostbite sneered, a low growl erupting from his lips, "You are violating the treaty. I suggest you leave before the counsel hears of this tyranny."

Plasmius smiled wickedly, taking a daring step closer to Frostbite and Phantom, sending another ripple of growls throughout Frostbite. "What the tyranny is, is placing one of the most powerful devices of the Ghost Zone in the hands of a mere child."

"Get away from him," I said, my voice becoming more venomous at the sight of that ghost nearing Phantom. I took a step closer, charging my gun.

The ghost turned towards me; his crimson eyes looking over me with calculation. He simply sneered, glaring at me in annoyance, "Please, you think that little toy can actually hurt me."

He took another step towards Phantom, completely ignoring me.

I fired the gun, aiming the shot past his head, hitting the wall behind him. He growled at me. "That was a warning shot," I said darkly, "Step any closer to Phantom, and I promise you I won't miss."

He stood stunned for a second, looking at me, then looking at Phantom; but the surprise soon melted into animosity. Smiling cruelly at Phantom he said, "So the Fentons are helping you, now," his face changed into mock sadness, sighing softly, looking at the boy with pity, "You and I both know, Daniel, it is a matter of time before they turn on you."

Phantom took a step towards the ghost as if to attack, but Frostbite held him back- thank God because I honestly don't think Phantom could afford to get in another fight especially with this ghost. "That is not true Plasmius!" he yelled, eyes blazing green. I was little bit surprised to see him like this, considering this was the first time I've ever seen him truly angry.

Plasmius chuckled, "Oh come now, Daniel, I thought you were smarter than this. You actually think they want to _help_ you? You are more naive than I thought. Let me make this clear: you are a ghost, they are ghost-hunters. Their only interest is in what you are. Not who you are. They are probably only playing nice with you because they want a little lab rat to play with."

Okay, now, that just pissed me off. My hand twitched towards the trigger, but I didn't dare push it because Phantom was too close to Plasmius. If I were to hit Plasmius, no doubt he would attack Phantom out of rage.

Phantom growled, glowering at Plasmius as he smiled menacingly at the boy. "To think you actually trust _them_."

"Don't listen to him!" I yelled, taking another step forward; I had enough of his lies. Before I could say or do anything else, a sphere of fiery, pink energy whizzed past me, grazing my wrist. I froze, hissing in pain from the sting as I clutched my wrist.

"Uh, uh," the ghost chided, looking snidely at me, "I wouldn't come any closer if I were you. This conversation is between Daniel and me, and I don't want it to be interrupted."

My teeth clenched together as I glared daggers at the ghost, but I didn't move, knowing how fatal one of his attacks could be.

"Leave her alone!" Phantom screamed, becoming angrier by the minute. He brought his fist back, erupting with green energy, preparing to move in for an attack, but the motion stopped short with a cry as pain convulsed throughout his body. His eyes became dimmer as the pain took over. His hand, losing it's flame, gripped his injured chest while his shoulders caved in as he collapsed to his knees. My heart lurched. I wanted desperately to be by his side; but if I moved, I didn't know what that ghost would do.

"And what are you going to do about it, little badger," Plasmius said smugly. "I see you are not quite back to your normal condition, hmm? It usually takes you longer to regenerate. You waste so much energy, but that would be expected, considering your lack of proper training."

Phantom just growled, not having the strength to do anything else. Frostbite hovered over the boy, not really to sure whether to pay more attention to Phantom's condition or Plasmius.

Deciding the bigger threat at the moment was Plasmius, Frostbite turned towards the ghost with one of his hands blazing with what looked like a blue flame, but I could feel the slight chill from it even from where I was standing. "Leave, Plasmius, or you will leave me with no choice other than to attack. And do recall our last encounter."

Plasmius growled, disappearing in mist with a wave of his cape, leaving behind a whisper of words mixed with laughter, "That ring will be mine, Daniel or else."

"Always such a dramatic fruitloop," Phantom muttered, glaring at the spot where the ghost once was. He brought himself up slowly, still clutching his chest as he did so.

Waving off Frostbite's concerns, Phantom slowly walked towards me; a slow panic bubbling in his eyes. I didn't make sense of why that emotion was there until I saw what he was looking at. His eyes were glued to my injured wrist. It wasn't badly burned or anything; compared to what I've seen Phantom had, this was nothing. The pain was, now, just a dull ache, the only reminder that it was even there.

His hand reached for mine, grabbing it tenderly; his touch so light that I could barely feel it.

"Does it hurt?" his voice came out barely as a whisper.

"Phantom, it's just a small burn," I said, not wanting him to worry about something so minuscule.

Phantom bit his lip, worry still in his eyes, completely ignoring me; I could see the guilt start to seep in his eyes as he looked more closely at my wrist. "This is all my fault," he said.

"How is this your fault?" I asked, walking towards where the first aid kit was with Phantom on my heels. "Last time I checked, that ghost did this, not you."

His hand beat mine as we both reached for the first aid kit; he took the bandages and the anesthetic from the kit. With practiced hands, he applied the ointment on the burn, taking in a short breath as I winced at first contact. He started wrapping the bandages around my wrist with such perfection that I am almost a hundred percent sure he had done this before, probably on himself. "Still if I wasn't hurt, I would have been able to stop this," he muttered more to himself than to me.

I sighed exasperatedly; the guilt that he was feeling was completely unnecessary. "Phantom, look at this," I said, bringing my wrist up to eye level. He reluctantly looked at it. "This is nothing. I can't even feel it. It's so small of a burn I could have gotten it from cooking or something. Would that be your fault too?"

He didn't say anything, just stared at my wrist. I could tell it was a little too early for joking.

I adverted my eyes away from his eerie eyes, looking over his body. The bandages were tinged with ectoplasm and the circles under his eyes were darker. He seemed to be even more exhausted than he was this morning; his whole body looked just plain worn out.

"This is not your fault," I said sternly, "Now, stop worrying about me, and let me re-bandage you."

"I-

"I don't want to hear that you're fine," I interrupted him, already knowing what he was going to say. "What I want, is to see you on that table."

Phantom sighed, knowing that there was no point in protesting because whether he liked it or not I was going to have my way. He lifted himself slowly, trying to hide the strain, but I could still see slivers of it in his face and body.

Right when I was about to start taking off his bandages, Frostbite interceded coming from behind Phantom. "Allow me," he said as he made the bandages intangible, exposing all of Phantom's wounds.

The minor injuries healed, and the bruises were starting to turn from violets to shades of yellow. Unfortunately, his major injuries hadn't improved much, which I found a little odd, considering Phantom's fast healing should have at least gotten the injuries somewhat better. Maybe, releasing so much of his energy in that fight really did take a toll on him; and judging from the bags under his eyes, he hadn't gotten as much rest as I thought he did.

A small gasp came from behind; Jazz was immediately at my side. She looked panicked and worried, staring at Phantom's wounds; her eyes searching them as if she was trying to assess how fatal they were. Oh, right, this is the first time she's seen his injuries.

Her hands started shaking as her eyes began to tear up. Now knowing the truth about Jazz and her hero worship for Phantom, I could see why she was so upset. Looking at Phantom, it was hard to not be upset. The huge burn was still oozing with ectoplasm and was more swollen than yesterday. His ribs looked like they were still healing and were creating an angry red around the spots where they were originally broken.

"Jazz, he will be fine," I said comfortingly, grasping her hand to make it stop shaking. Her other hand clenched on the table as she looked down.

Phantom looked at Jazz with the same worry he had for me a minute ago. I could tell he was upset to see Jazz like this. He was looking at her as if he knew her, like really knew her, and wanted to comfort her like comforting a friend, as if he belonged with her in some sort of way. I can't imagine how these two knew each other, but something keeps telling me that they do. I could just feel it in the way they look at one another.

Phantom's hand covered Jazz's other, gripping it reassuringly. Jazz looked up instantly, trying to blink away the tears in her eyes. "I'm okay," he said in a calm, steady voice, "Don't worry; it will heal in no time."

Jazz took in a deep breath, her hands becoming steadier; but she still couldn't meet Phantom's eyes instead choosing to look at me. "Can I help?"

I nodded, not having the strength to say no although I knew Phantom would probably be more uncomfortable.

"Really you guys, I can-

"No!" Jazz and I both shouted, giving him equal glares.

Frostbite chuckled from behind the discouraged ghost boy, "It appears you cannot win this particular battle, Great One."

"Tell me about it," the boy said, pouting as we began to treat and wrap him.

**Okay, well, I hope you liked it =D. About a the back story I promised you guys. Well, I was thinking about the Lion King for some apparent reason; I think it was because I saw this hilarious comic about it. Anyways, I pictured one of the lions roaring, then I just thought of Frostbite roaring and I thought it would be really cool if he did that. So that's how this whole chapter was written- inspired by the Lion King-...Ya, haha, I know it's such a small part in the chapter; but seriously everything was written around that scene. **

**Anyway I wanted to get this chapter up before I went to the beach, and right after that I have soccer camp :/ so I don't know when I will post again. I will try to post in between the two (which I can probably do) so it would be the normal wait. **


	6. Protected Truth

"No, Danny, you are not going out there," Jazz said reprimand, "not like this!" She gestured towards his newly bandaged chest hysterically trying to force some sense into that stubborn head of his.

We just finished watching the latest news report in the living room. We were mainly watching it to stop Phantom from pestering us further about it, of course, worrying about the town (it's not every day you see a teenager beg you to see the news, which kind of worried me to a certain degree. He worried too much about Amity sometimes, which is saying a lot since I vowed to protect it as well). They showed a lot more coverage on the destruction in the town and how the people were gathering in groups and cleaning up. All the while, Phantom remained motionless, staring solemnly at the T.V.; but the minute it was done, he got up quickly heading for the door until Jazz stopped him. And then, it lead to where we were now.

"Oh come on, Jazz," Phantom all but whined. "I only just want to help."

Usually at this point I would interject, supporting Jazz one hundred percent; but I just couldn't stop staring at the two. They seemed so at ease when talking to each other as if they've done it a million times. Jazz even seemed to be showing a sisterly concern for Phantom. I just couldn't get over the fact that they were acting so familiar with each other. What is even more surprising was that Phantom seemed to show the same kind of feelings toward Jazz... I almost chuckled; they looked as if they were two siblings battling it out.

Phantom was looking at Jazz defiantly while the red just crossed her arms, looking at the boy disapprovingly.

"Danny, this is ridiculous. You were gone for barely a day and a half; and now, you already want to go out there again? You barely can even walk."

"That's not true! I walked up the stairs didn't I?"

"Ya, but don't think I didn't hear your heavy breathing. You think I'm deaf? You sounded like you had a huge elephant on your chest."

Phantom growled, clearly annoyed. "Jazz, I'm fine."

"Sure, but your still not going. I think the town will be okay for a couple days without you."

"Jazz, this is just getting stupid. I don't even know why I'm still here, wasting my time when I could be helping," Danny said as he made a move to go.

I was about to stand up and interrupt -I could also see Frostbite take a step forward, breaking out of his amused silence to stop the boy from doing anything to harm himself-, but Jazz beat us both to it.

"Danny! Don't make me get the Fenton thermos," Jazz said, despite how serious she was, a small smirk formed on her face.

Phantom froze, his whole body going rigid. "You wouldn't dare."

Jazz narrowed her eyes, "Oh yes I would."

Phantom let out a huge sigh, sinking back down to his spot on the couch, pouting as he did. "Fine," he said grudgingly.

Jazz smirked, impressed with herself. I do have to say it was quite impressive to be able to discourage Phantom so quickly; after spending so much time with him, I have realized that performing such a task with Phantom was nearly impossible.

"But, if I see anything else," Phantom interjected, "I am going."

Okay, maybe it is impossible.

Jazz huffed, not liking the fact that he was being so stubborn, which wasn't anything new. She calmly went over to the T.V., making a big show of pressing the off button. "And that is why you won't see anything more."

Phantom's eyes widened, "Ja-"

The door opening and closing, followed by Jack's booming voice interrupted Phantom. "Hey Mads!"

I felt an excited peck on my cheek. I smiled broadly, happy to see him. "Where have you been?"

When we came up from the basement, I found that Jack was gone; this was sort of strange, considering he would always announce his plans to me whether it was going to the kitchen or fixing an invention gone wrong.

The man opened his mouth about to give an explanation for his absence, but Jazz interceded absently, "I told him we needed more bandages and other supplies for Danny, just in case."

"Ya, we figured Phantom would need more," Jack added, "considering..."

He trailed off, taking a quick glance at Phantom's bandaged chest, not wanting to speak of the gruesome shape Phantom was in. I inwardly winced, feeling the same aversion to the subject. We were both guilty about the injuries Phantom took in that battle and did not have any desire at all to talk about them more than we needed to.

I looked at the small bag in Jack's hand. I couldn't help but be a little surprised. I knew Jack agreed with me about giving Phantom a chance, but I wasn't too sure how comfortable he was with the whole thing. He was the one who was most determined to rip apart Phantom 'molecule by molecule' after all.

I smiled, glad to know that he was putting as much effort in this as I was. I made a side note to tell him this later when we were alone.

"But you know what the strange thing was?" Jack said, his eyes shining, "As I was out there, I did some of the rounds we would do, Mads, when patrolling for ghosts; and there wasn't a single one out there! I mean I would think they would be invading like crazy since the town was already you know, invaded."

I looked at him curiously, there has never once been a whole day where Amity didn't have ghosts. It was definitely strange especially since I would think some of the more aggressive ghosts would take the opportunity of Phantom's...current situation to finally take over the town. "Are you sure? Did you check the scanners?"

"Ya, not even a small ectopus," Jack said, scratching his head as he did.

"That's weird." Phantom said casually with a tinge of annoyance, "Usually those things are everywhere."

"It is the treaty," Frostbite interjected, making us all turn our attention to the ghost.

"What treaty?" Phantom asked, curiosity in his voice. He was clearly as confused as we were, which I found a little strange considering he was a ghost and he should know about this already like most things he should know but doesn't.

Phantom seemed to be more in tuned with the human world than the ghost world. Could it be because the other ghosts don't like him as much? That would explain why he fights them, and why he seems to be more in this world than his.

But, why would the ghosts not accept him? He is powerful, so he should have their respect, enough so to be accepted as one of them. Ghosts were all about dominance and respect for one another, and Phantom proved his dominance time and time again in all the fights orchestrated in Amity. So if it's not power...Could it be because of how different he is? The human emotions, the breathing, the need for food, all things that are not in any way related to a ghosts. I wouldn't put it past ghosts to target Phantom, especially if he was considered the odd one among them. Maybe they look at how human-like he was as a weakness, maybe a pariah to some degree. That would make sense, considering how they are always trying to kill him; but that wouldn't explain why Frostbite and his people all but worshiped the boy. Maybe the ghosts saw that human-likeness of his makes him more powerful, a threat; that power of his would leave something to be admired or destroyed either way depending on how the ghost views it. Phantom was the only ghost Jack and I encountered that seemed to grow in power at such an alarmingly fast rate.

"The treaty was designed and agreed upon after the battle, Great One," Frostbite's voice bringing my attention back to him. "It states that no ghost shall try to attack or invade Amity before the ceremony. The council wanted you to be at full health when attending the celebration."

"Wait," Phantom said, visibly paling. "What ceremony?"

Frostbite looked sheepishly at the boy, his eyes apologetic, "I was going to tell you when you were better, but I suppose now would do. The council called for a ceremony to both honor and officially bestow the ring in your guardianship."

"Oh," Phantom said, his face growing solemn as he looked down at the ring in his hand; it was currently attached a small chain hanging around the ghost boy's neck. "About that, I am still not too sure about this."

"If you don't mind me asking, Great One, why is that so?"

Phantom casted an uncomfortable glance to the side, avoiding all the eyes fixed on him. He clearly found all the attention unsettling. "I just don't think it will be safe with me."

He looked up into Frostbite's eyes, seeing the ghost's open mouth, ready with a vote of confidence no doubt, he quickly said, "Just let me think about it, okay?"

Phantom's voice was exasperated, and you could see the exhaustion on his face more than before. The yeti ghost just nodded, not wanting to push the boy any further.

Thinking that this was the best time to change the subject, I quickly interceded, asking a question that has been nagging at me since the beginning of the discussion, "What did you mean when you said ghost council, Frostbite? I didn't know ghosts had a form of government."

"It is not exactly a form of government, Huntress," Frostbite said directing his full attention towards me. "Only big decisions are made by the council, ones where the effects will be on the whole entire Ghost Zone. The council is made up of different levels of ghosts, some having more pull and power than others. The Observants, for instance, is part of the higher ranking of the Ghost Council along with the Ancients -who were the powerful ghosts who put Pariah away in the first place-, Clockwork among other ghosts who are guardians such as the Guardian of Fate and so on."

"Wait," Phantom interjected, "All these ghosts are part of this council? I have never even heard of half of them."

Frostbite smiled at Phantom, "Well, you have heard of some of them, Great One. There are the lower ranks in the council, which were reserved for some of the ghosts who have been around a lot longer such as Skulker and Walker."

"Great," Phantom said, sarcasm dripping in his voice, "feel safe already."

Frostbite chuckled, "Don't worry, these ghosts have some ranking but not as high as the Observants, Ancients, and the Ghost Guardians."

"So it seems ghosts really do have some form of a monarchy," I stated, trying to piece together what the ghost was saying.

"It was a monarchy; but now, the Ghost Council is built upon the standards of respect and power. There is no one group having more power than the other. We never want what happened with Pariah to ever repeat again. This is why the Council is only called upon to handle big tasks that solely involve the Ghost Zone as one. Other matters are assigned to different groups."

"Like how Clockwork watches and controls time?" Phantom asked, "Was that assigned to him?"

"In a way, yes. The Ghost Guardians exist for one purpose given to each of them."

I looked over at Phantom, completely perplexed, "Should you know this stuff? I mean you are a ghost after all."

His face reddened, as his hand and drew back, starting to rub the back of his neck nervously. He bit his lip slightly, avoiding eye contact, "Um...ya...you see..."

"What the Great One is trying to say is that he is not fully aware of how the Ghost Zone operates yet," Frostbite interrupted on Phantom's behalf; the boy giving him a grateful smile.

"Why?" I asked, not being able to contain my curiosity. I know I was probably being rude and all; but I felt as if this might get me closer to why Phantom was so different.

Frostbite exchanged a questioning glance with Phantom. The white haired boy just shrugged lightly -wincing a bit from his shoulder-; he sighed deeply, then looked in my eyes. "I really haven't experienced being a...ghost that long, and I rarely go in the Ghost Zone so I guess I'm not really up to date on everything yet."

"How long have you been a ghost? I remember Pariah said that you were young," I said, all the while a little voice was ringing in my head, telling me to stop being nosy; but the bigger part of me who wanted to know more about Phantom quickly silenced it. The only way to learn more about this boy was to ask because piecing everything together just by listening and observing wasn't getting me anywhere except to more questions.

Phantom looked uncomfortable, not really knowing whether to tell me or not. I could see the apprehension in his eyes as if letting me know this little detail might tell me more about him than just his years of being a ghost.

I wished he could trust me more. I wanted to tell him that he could, but I just stood there silently, waiting for him to answer. I was already prodding; I didn't want to make him answer me if he didn't want to.

We just stared at each other: him trying to figure out whether or not he can tell me, and I trying to just figure him out.

I was the first to look away, already giving up. Maybe I will never get the chance to discover the truth about Phantom. The boy was just too secretive. Somehow I knew it was for a good reason too, but I needed to know. I needed to know why this ghost was so much like a human in more than one ways that was just plain impossible.

"I...," Phantom's voice rang throughout the room, making me look at him automatically, "I became a ghost a little less than a year ago."

I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping; I looked to the side to see my husband doing the same. This was just too impossible. After seeing Phantom's power levels even when he first appeared (weaker than they were now), we always figured he was a ghost for at least 10 years, not less than a year. Ghosts never matured this fast. Ever.

"How..." I trailed off, my shock still fresh. "How...is that possible?"

Phantom winced, either realizing his slip or not liking my questioning stare (I hope it was the latter). "Well, I...um...," he looked away, a red tinge spreading on his cheeks. His expression uneasy. "I really don't know why."

Looking into his eyes, I could see he was telling the truth; the boy honest to God really didn't know why he was this powerful so fast. I could see the fear in those green orbs as if he was afraid to know why he was, as if he was afraid of this power he had.

I only managed to nod, knowing Phantom enough not to press the matter; but unfortunately, my husband didn't.

"How can you _not _know?" he questioned, stepping closer to Phantom in his excitement. Jack tended to get like this when faced with anything remotely puzzling about ghosts. I can't say that I wasn't interested myself, but Jack will soon learn that Phantom is not as easy to figure out.

Phantom looked at the ground, acting as if he didn't hear the question. I could tell he was growing even more uncomfortable by the minute, but Jack didn't seem to notice as he carried on rambling, spouting out silly possibilities that didn't even make any sense to begin with.

"I know! Maybe it has something to do with you breathing and having bone structure," Jack shouted, believing that he was making a tremendous breakthrough, which in all honestly was, considering I have yet to think of that possibility. That's why I loved him so much; Jack had a knack for looking at the most unlikely of things and just stringing them together in such a fashion that they made sense. That's why we always made such a great team. "You know, maybe since you're more human-like than the others, maybe it...I don't...enhances you in some way!"

Phantom winced, looking like he was being tortured; fear flashing in his eyes. Something told me that Jack was getting closer to the truth. But why is he so afraid of us figuring it out?

"Please...," the boy whispered just barely enough for everybody to here, "just stop."

His head hung low in a defeated posture, shoulders tense as if he was expecting to be attacked any second. He was trembling.

Jack scratched his head, his form straightening as he took a step back. His expression perplexed.

Jazz made a move towards Phantom as if she wanted to comfort him; but his head shot up. His expression looking more determined than ever as he looked directly at Jack and me. "I don't want to have to lie to you," he said, forcing calm into his voice, "but I can't tell you... I just can't."

"Why?" I asked, staring at him, trying to make sense of this. "If you think we are going to harm you in any way because you're different, that is the farthest fro-"

"No," he interrupted me before I could even finish my sentence. Forcing a smile, his gaze became tender, his eyes hardening with a protective edge. "I know that, now, after seeing what you did for me; but I can't tell you because it will just put the both of you in even more danger than you already are. You saw that ghost, M-Maddie. There are others like him. Others that would...it's better if you know as less as possible."

I don't know what came over me, but I felt with a fierce certainty that this was wrong. It was wrong for him to try to protect us like this, just like how it was wrong for him to battle that ghost without any help. Looking at those brilliant green eyes, eyes that have seen things that someone should never see, set in that young, innocent face. I knew, now, that he was no older than he looked, and that scared me. It scared me because I along with the rest of the ghost population hunted down this little boy. It scared me to know that there were some things he faced that I could never even imagine let alone face them myself. And it scared me the most to know that if I didn't do _something_, I might never get to look at this face again. Something inside me wanted, needed to protect him; something that made me want to hold him in my arms and never let him go.

To let this child risk his neck for me, protecting my ignorance, was something I could never live with myself for doing, especially now that I knew of all the things he's done for us.

"No," I said, my gaze never wavering as the boy looked at me, confused. "I will not let you do that. We are already in this too deep; we already know much more than you think we do. And like it or not, but you need us as much as we need you."

I wasn't really too sure about the last part, but I knew he needed us in some way (I just felt it).

Phantom just shook his head, his shoulders sinking as if they were being weighed down. He seemed to grow older as he stared at me with a tired gaze. I got the sense that he didn't think I knew as much. Well, I was about to prove him wrong; that's for sure.

I crossed the small distance between us, looking down at him as he sat there on the couch. I was so close I could see his shoulders shaking. Sympathy consumed me as I said, "I know you have to breathe," I took a deep breath, shaking as I thought to myself that he could probably die if he didn't. "I know that you have bones." That can break. "I know you need antibiotic to heal." Because you bleed, you burn, and your wounds...they can't heal like the others; they get infected. "You need to eat." I heard Jack gasp behind me, knowing that the next thing I said was going to be even more of a shock to him. "And, I know your heart beats."

And, that is probably why you're still so much human. More human than humans. This why I can't let you carry on like this, throwing your life around as if it means nothing. Because it is something. Something Special.

**Okay well, this chapter was way overdue :/ haha (I couldn't resist that last part ^.^, I am a sucker for using the title in the character's words) that's what happens when I try to make deadlines. Well, I just wanted to say that I am sorry I didn't answer any of the reviews, and I will answer them as soon as I finish posting this chapter. (I figured you all would rather want my next chapter than my replies to the reviews) **

**Anyways, I just wanted to say one thing, and I hope this doesn't come out wrong or anything. Some people have mentioned things that they want to happen in the story like when are Sam and Tucker going to come in, or how they want Maddie to figure out his secret, and other things. I promise that I take everybody's opinions and wants into deep consideration (and I love reading them), and I want to make everybody happy. But just take into consideration as well that there are some things I can't do because the story just won't allow it. Also, some things just can't happen because of the point of view I'm in. Maddie just doesn't know some things that happen. So, I really hope this doesn't offend anybody, and I hope the story won't disappoint any of you.**

**Haha I was going to end the story here; but after reading this over, I thought to myself "I can't leave it like this! They're gonna kill me!" (it would be such a terrible cliffhanger with no end!) but if you want me to stop bugging you with all the chapters, stop me at any time. :3**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support; see ya next time.**


	7. Abnormality and Normalcy

"I know you're different, Phantom," I said as I saw him wince, making me quickly continue. "And I'm not interested in why or how. The only thing that matters is that I know you can get hurt...so much more than the others ghosts, and you have so much more to lose if you were ever...God, I can't even bring myself to say it. It's just so hard to think of you as a ghost, now...After seeing all of this, after talking to you...you seem so human, and I know it shouldn't be that way. You shouldn't be this way...but you are. And, if you think I'm just gonna stand here and let you do this to yourself, you have another thing coming. I will never again stand on the sidelines like what I did at that battle and watch this happen to you, and I don't care how many times you tell me no, I won't listen. Even if you don't want to tell us anything, just know this, we are already involved; and Jack and I are not planning to get out any time soon."

I could feel Jack's hand on my shoulder, sending me his support; without looking, I knew he was giving Phantom the same determined look I was. I already knew he felt the same way about this and regretted the same things I did.

The ghost boy was stunned, just staring at me with those wide green eyes of his; I couldn't help but smile a bit at his face.

"You don't...care?" The ghost boy whispered, "...about why I'm like this?"

I was stumped at how hopeful his expression was, not really knowing what answer he wanted, so I decided to go with the honest answer. I owed him that much along with so much more.

"Yes, I do care," I said, slowly, I saw his hopeful gaze drop as he looked down, "but," I paused, seeing his ears perk up as he his head popped up to look at me again, "it's for many reasons, now. Don't get me wrong, I am curious about why you are like this after all it's not too often you see a...sort of living ghost, but I'm also worried about you. Maybe you being this way can harm you." I paused thinking about all the questions I had building up in my head, all revolving around his well-being. How could he sustain like this? Does this make him more vulnerable? Can this cause him to actually...die?

I sighed, trying to push them out, especially the last thought. Looking at him again, I sat down next to him; something inside me making me reach out to put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "But, with all that aside, I know you don't want us to figure out. I don't know why-"

"It could be dangerous for you," Phantom interrupted, his voice so soft I could barely hear him, but I could still detect the stubborn protectiveness in it.

"Why do you think it's so dangerous?" I pressed, wanting to get as much information as I could. This boy was completely frustrating, becoming more puzzling by the minute, which is any scientist's worst nightmare. "This is only about you."

He chuckled without humor, staring at something unseen on the ground, his brilliant eyes shaded. "If this was about me, you would already know; and life would be easier. But, it's not about me because I am not the only one involved in this mess. Unfortunately, my enemies are, and they outnumber me. If you were to know everything..." Phantom shuddered. "then, all hell would break loose."

"Why? Why are we so important, enough that finding out would make all this happen?"

"Because...the more people," Phantom fumbled for words, "that know, the more people I have to protect; and I can't be everywhere at once. I can barely handle it, now."

"Danny, that's not true," Jazz interjected. "I think you're doing just fine."

Phantom only smiled, looking older beyond his years. It was weird how just a couple minutes ago he was acting like a normal teenager. It was apparent that he had to do a lot more growing up in the past year since his death...or I don't know even what to call it since he has a beating heart...which reminds me...

"Phantom," I said, seizing the chance before I chickened out. "Do you mind if I just see one thing?"

Oh, great, I'm probably really pushing it; but I just can't stop myself. I have to know.

"Hmm?" He asked, somewhat timid.

"Is it really true that you have a...heartbeat?" I asked, trying to prolong my true question.

Phantom sighed, looking at me warily, a hint of fear in his eyes, but also a sense of longing. "How did you know?"

I almost smiled, knowing that that was his way of saying yes. "I kind of overheard the ghosts talking about it when I was coming over to help you after you fought."

"Oh."

"I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"If I can...see?"

He looked down at his hands, which were delicately placed on his lap, one was neatly wrapped with gauze while the other was bare, only some shallow cuts decorated it along with a huge bruise. (Half his hazmat suit was still off, but it didn't matter because most him was covered in bandages anyway) He flipped the un-bandaged hand over slowly as if he wasn't too sure what to do and placed the turned palm in mine, looking at me steadily.

Now, I was beginning to have second thoughts about this; I knew he didn't want this. He was only trying to please me, or worst, he was thinking that he had no choice other than to do this. I didn't want to make him. Although there was nothing else in the world I wanted to do but see if I was right, I knew it was wrong. Just plain wrong. I didn't want to force something like this. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, thinking that after all this time, I truly haven't changed one bit. I still remained selfish enough to do something like this. I still continued to prod and put my nose in things where they didn't belong. And, I did all this to the one person I promised myself to never do it to again.

"No," I said, looking at the scraped hand in mind, the sight of it making me feel even sicker. "Not like this. I won't make you do this. You don't have to show me."

"I trust you. And Jack," Phantom said quietly his eyes downcast, looking at his hand, the hand that would reveal a part of him that I've never seen before. The very thing that would verify how different he truly was, put an end to all the half guesses and half truths because if he had a heartbeat that means he's alive; and that would change everything.

I was near tears as I heard each word of his ring in my ears, then play back again instantly in my head. The very words that I thought he would never say; that I thought I never deserved.

"How...How can you?" My voice wavering at every word as I tried to keep the tears in. Everything, every emotion, everything I saw, every injury of his I wrapped, every blow he took from that ghost, all flashing in my mind, one after another; building up with nowhere else to go; but somehow, I managed to keep it just barely under, not letting it spew out just yet.

"Because I've always have," Phantom smiled, making the child, with his snow white hair delicately framing those gem like, emerald eyes, look more angelic than ever. "Just realize, I can't tell you everything, now; but I will tell you...just not now. Not in the middle of all this." The boy shook his head lightly as if her was silently berating himself, "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you guys."

That struck me deeply. I knew that my feelings toward Phantom had grown, but I would have never guessed he would ever feel the same way about us. I looked up at Jack seeing my own surprise mirrored back at me. A slow smile spread across his face, making his eyes crinkle; I couldn't help but smile as well. Jack dropped down on one knee, putting a large hand on Phantom's shoulder (his good one-Thank God Jack was careful enough to take note of that). "Take all the time you need, but just know this, we will always be here. I know you don't want anything to happen, but Maddie and I are not that fragile." He chuckled deeply, side glancing at me than looking back at Phantom. "We know how to hold our own."

"Thanks," Phantom said, smiling.

Jack's smile widened. "And besides somebody's got to watch out for you," Jack laughed, playfully messing up the boy's white locks with his hand. "Might at well be the Fentons!"

Phantom laughed, peering at Jack through scrunched eyes, his smile never wavering. I could feel a sort of pride for my husband spreading within me from hearing the boy's laughter; leave it to Jack to be able to get a laugh out of anybody even during the most emotional moments. "Then, I guess that means I'll have to stick around."

"You better," Jack said in mock seriousness.

I found myself laughing with the two of them, marveling at how natural they sounded. It seemed like their laughs were synchronizing; the sounds intertwining with one another as if they were used to being in the same room. The sound of them both laughing almost seemed familiar.

My attention was drawn to a slight movement in my hand; looking down, I saw Phantom's hand, still sternly placed in mine, long child-like fingers attached to a strong, calloused palm, covered in shallow cuts and a few small bruises. I looked at his wrist, there was a huge blue/purple bruise right above the spot where I would take his questionable pulse as if coaxing me further to take his wrist and place my fingers right there...Right there and you would know, Maddie. But then, didn't I already know; didn't I already see the life in him for myself. See the light in his eyes, the humanity in him, in everything he did like the way he laughed, the way he spoke, or the way he cared so much. Didn't I already know? There is life in him; I can see it.

I can see it.

Phantom's other hand took my fingers, guiding me to the place on his wrist, his face was placid, filled with a sort of acceptance, his eyes looking at my fingers that were now on the very spot where I would find out, if I added enough pressure.

"I already know," I said, but my fingers remained on the same place on his wrist.

The boy looked up, a little startled by my voice in the now silent room. He cocked his head, giving me a reassuring smile. "Ya, I know."

Looking down, biting the inside of my cheek, I pressed my fingers lightly. At first, I didn't feel anything as I searched expertly for the beat, applying more pressure once I knew he was comfortable, his wrist relaxing in my hand; but then I felt it. A slow, steady beat, strong and vibrant. I couldn't help but let out a small gasp, breathing, "Impossible."

It was merely a whispered reflex because I was already expecting it, already coming to the conclusion that he was alive; but it was so different actually feeling to the life in him, imagining that heart in him beating to the very rhythm I was feeling at my fingertips. I was feeling the life in the ghost that I thought was dead, in the ghost that I once thought was evil and vile and did not feel. I was feeling the life in the ghost I hunted just because of those reasons; reasons that were completely wrong.

I looked up, thinking how on earth he can be both alive and a ghost at the same time.

Seeing the question in my eyes, the boy smiled, a red tinge slowly spreading across his face, trying to laugh it off, "Ya I know... I can't say it didn't shock me at first either, nearly gave me a heart attack."

I smiled, shaking my head, knowing he was trying to make the mood lighter. "It's still unbelievable."

"Tell me about it," Phantom said exasperatedly, sounding like he still couldn't believe it himself. "But I got used to it."

I laughed, although I was a little unsettled, "Getting used to being alive?"

"No!" Phantom said, bringing his hands up in front of him, palms facing me. "Used to being a ghost."

"Oh!" I said, feeling relieved, but something still troubled me. "But, you know; you're not really a ghost. I mean you completely go against every fact about ghosts, so you can't be one...Not entirely that is. I wonder why though; maybe it's the way you died...or maybe you didn't die entirely or it could be..."

I trailed of when I saw Phantom's uneasy expression, blushing as his eyes gazed at me uncomfortably. "Oh...sorry, just thinking."

"Well, at least we know, now," Jack interjected, I shot him a thankful glance. "All the while I thought all of our research was completely wrong!"

"Sorry about that," Phantom sheepishly said, his expression lightening. "Ya, you guys are right about how ghosts are dead and everything...like all that kind of stuff, but there is something you were wrong about."

Jack and I both glanced at each other, a little scared of what we missed. After all, we were scientists, and this was our life's work. To think we got something wrong after stating it a fact...It was probably the worst thing a scientist could do.

"Ghosts although they are not humans exactly, they still are in a way," Phantom said. "I mean they are not all bad, some are evil and want to take over the world and all, but others just want to be left alone. Like Frostbite, he's good, and I know some other ghosts are too although I really can't say I know a lot of good ones. I guess what I'm just trying to say is that not all ghosts are evil."

I smirked at him, "Ya, I guess we sort of figured that one out."

Phantom smiled.

Suddenly, I heard a low grumbling sound coming from Phantom's direction; looking at him questioningly I saw him gripping his stomach with an embarrassed expression. He was smiling guiltily at me, looking like a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Hungry?" I said, playfully, still feeling a bit weird I was saying this to a ghost, no matter how human he was, it was still weird because what I initially thought he was was completely contradicting with everything I knew. His face grew redder.

"Heh-heh, a little."

"Great, because I'm starving," Jack said.

"I didn't get the chance to make anything, so I guess we can just make something quick. Do you like sandwiches, Phantom?" I said as I got up heading towards the kitchen, not really sure what kind of food he was used to eating. How did he even get food before? Did he have money to buy it? I tried to picture him stealing it (I wouldn't hold it against him if he did), but it just wouldn't match up with the boy in front of me.

"Ya, I like 'em," he said, he began to rise, gripping his chest. "I'll help you."

Huh, this will be interesting; I can honestly say I never pictured Phantom being able to make sandwiches. I guess it was due to the fact that it was too normal.

Leaving the rest of the family plus Frostbite in the living room, we entered the kitchen.

I went to the cabinet getting out all the supplies, giving some of the load to Phantom but not too much despite his protests that he was fine. Once everything was out on the small table, which was usually used for eating at, Phantom stationed himself right across from me, beginning to take out the pieces of bread as if he always did this. Again, I was struck by the pure normalcy of it.

I took two pieces of bread and headed over to the toaster, deciding to start making Jazz's. Having a second thought, I looked back at Phantom, "Do you want your bread toasted?"

Phantom looked up, scrunching his nose. "No thanks."

Hm, that was weird; the only person I knew who didn't like toast was Danny; it was kind of funny too because it was such an odd trait. I never thought Phantom would be the same.

Putting the bread in the toaster, I came back to the table, taking out another set of bread slices, making Jack's, all the while I kept glancing at Phantom as he made his sandwich, a little curious what he liked. It was simple, just ham, cheese, and mayonnaise; he put that one aside starting his second, which didn't surprise me much. He was a teenage boy after all.

The toast popped up right when Phantom was finishing making his plate. I looked down, noting that I wasn't nearly finished with Jack's (that man liked anything and everything on his, and at least 3 sandwiches would fill him up). I made a move to go get the bread, but Phantom beat me to it, grabbing a plate as he did.

He came back, placing it in front of him. He reached his hand over the turkey slices, but stopped. After a short pause, he asked, "Uh, what does Jazz like on her sandwich?"

I smiled, "You guessed right, she likes turkey, Swiss cheese, tomatoes, and mayonnaise."

"Oh, okay," he said as he began to take the slices, evenly placing them on the toast.

I finally finished up Jack's than started on my own. "You know, I would have never guessed that I would be making sandwiches in my kitchen with Danny Phantom," I said jokingly, trying to start a conversation.

Phantom chuckled reaching for the cheese. "Kind of a twist, huh?"

"You could say that. It's kinda hard to believe because it's just so..."

"Normal?" Phantom interjected with a wire smile. "Believe it or not, I'm pretty normal."

I gave him a sharp, incredulous look, but still maintaining my smile.

Phantom laughed, "No really! If you just ignore all the other stuff. I like to hang out with friends, play video games...normal stuff, you know?"

"What other things you like to do?" I asked, more interested in the fact that it wasn't just fighting ghosts that he was interested in.

"Um, hanging out at the park, watching horror movies-"

"Horror movies?" I couldn't help but chuckle, "That's not ironic."

The boy laughed, his smile growing wider, "I know; and they are so funny too."

"What do you mean?"

"That stuff never happens, especially the stuff in the ghost movies. It's kind of weird how now, that kind of stuff seems silly. I guess once you live it, all the those movies just seem like half-baked parodies of the real thing."

"What was the 'funniest' movie you've seen?"

Phantom cocked his head, staring at the wall behind me; and with a definite tone he said, "Ghostbusters."

We both laughed. It was nice seeing this other side of Phantom, and apparently, he had a good sense of humor.

Getting the drinks, I called to Phantom, "Can you go get them and tell 'em that dinner is ready?"

"Sure." After putting away the last of the supplies (he must have memorized where everything was to be able to put it all away so fast), Phantom walked out the room, grabbing one of his sandwiches as he did. I shook my head.

It wasn't long until I heard Jack's booming voice followed by the man himself along with the rest. They all piled in, each grabbing their plate.

Taking a bite out of my sandwich, I gazed at the people in the room. Frostbite seemed to be missing from the group; he probably went back in the ghost zone. Jack was standing near the counter, scarfing down the sandwiches as if he never a had a meal in his life while Jazz was seated next to Phantom at the table; both quietly eating.

Phantom looked a drowsier as more time passed, his eyes seemed to be drooping more often, his chin prompt up by one of his hands as he took another bite mechanically. He grew even more distant from the conversations taking place as the dinner went on. Jazz kept giving him worried side glances. A couple times she whispered something in his ear, but he waved her off every time, saying something I couldn't hear.

"Are you okay, Phantom?" I asked, finishing the last bite of my sandwich; I walked over to the boy, placing my hand on his head, an automatic reaction. His forehead was a little clammy, and felt too warm for my liking.

Looking at me through half lidded eyes, he said, "Ya, I'm fine...Just a little tired, that's all."

"Well, I think you should get some rest; you don't look too well," I said, taking in his pale face, which made the dark circles around his eyes stand out even more.

Not waiting for his reply, I guided him out of his seat, taking his hand. "Here, you can sleep on the couch. Hey, Jazz, can you pick up the dishes while I help Phantom?"

"Sure, Mom...," Jazz said hesitantly, looking like she rather wanted to come help; but if she did, she didn't voice it.

I led Phantom to the couch. Leaving him there, I turned to one of the cabinets in the room, taking out a pillow and a couple of blankets, already knowing he was able to get cold; and the last thing I needed was him to be shivering all night because Lord knows he wouldn't wake me up to ask me for another blanket.

I turned back to see him just standing there, swaying on his feet in a tired trance. Plopping the pillow on the far side of the sofa, I said, "Come on, you can sleep right here, okay?"

Following the command without saying anything, he laid on the couch, looking as if his whole body just gave out on him. With a deep sigh, his head turned to his side, facing me, his eyes distant, diving into half formed dreams. I draped two blankets over him as he buried himself further into them until all I could see was a puff-ball of white hair covering fragments of tired green eyes, somehow reminding me of a small child.

Kneeling down, I brushed through his hair gently, watching his eyes slowly close than reopen, the process repeating. I probably should re-bandage him before he goes to sleep, but he just looked so exhausted. I didn't have the heart to make him get up and go all the way down the stairs to the basement (especially judging from this morning how the trip was so strenuous on him despite how fine he said he was when he all but collapsed on the sofa).

His mouth was covered by the blankets but I could hear a small yawn as his chest moved up and down, another sign of him still being alive. "Get some sleep, okay?"

I brushed some of his hair away from his eyes, in the process revealing a small bruise on his temple. I felt my stomach go uneasy. "And, if you wake up feeling any pain; just tell me. You can wake me up, okay?"

"Okay..." he said, looking more fatigue than ever, "but it doesn't hurt that bad...only a little. I'm used...to. It."

I sadly smiled at him, knowing that he must have been really delirious from exhaustion to admit that; but I could still sense there was more to it than that. His injuries were still intense; in fact, I was surprised he was able to stay up this long. Even though it was only nine at night, it was still long for somebody in his condition; and I was definitely happy with the progress although I was still worry about the pain that he was no doubt in.

I gave his hair one last stroke; walking over to the entrance of the kitchen, I turned off the light. "Goodnight, Phantom," I said softly, looking at the soft glow of his aura, the only light in the room.

"Goodnight...Mom...," Phantom half yawn, half whispered.

I paused momentarily, thinking I must have heard wrong. I probably did, but maybe I could pretend that he thought of me in that light, at least, delude myself for a little while. With a big smile and the image of the slumbering boy in my head, I walked in the kitchen to help Jazz finish cleaning the dishes, all the while thinking about the extraordinary boy sleeping in my living room.

**A/N Man, that was a long chapter :) Sorry it took me so long to write it; school started last week and the week before I had to finish my summer reading and all so I barely had any time to write. I have to say I really liked writing this chapter, especially the last scene. I'm a sucker for those little adorable moments. Haha, I love the irony I put in it 'Maddie pretending that Phantom thinks she's his mother' it's so small but so ironic. :3 Well, hope you guys like it, and I will update as soon as I can.**


	8. Revelations and Celebrations

_I could here them, people...murmuring, talking, whispering...frightened. There was a low uproar all around me._

_I opened my eyes, not realizing at the time they were closed. Then, that's when I saw him. Phantom!_

_I suddenly lost my breath, not being able to believe what I was seeing in front of me. The boy was bloody and beaten all over, laying limp on the ground. He was covered in large gashes, his eyes half open, missing their normal shine; the only indication that he was still alive was his loud, shallow breaths._

_Phantom drew in another large breath, followed by a series of coughs as he began to get up on his hands and knees; blood sputtered out of his mouth as he hacked it up. His face...bruises covered the right side of it, making it swell and look even worse as the other side in a shuddering contrast was paler than I've even seen it before, completely drained of any color he once had, looking like death._

"_Phantom!" I called out, making a motion to run to him. All I wanted to do was grab him and hold him in my arms, protect him from whatever did this to him; but I realized something was holding me back._

_I gave another jerk, but the hands around my arms gripped me tighter, holding me in place...Wait a minute...hands? I looked up seeing the Wisconsin Ghost-Plasmius-looming over me, smiling devilishly. _

_I looked over at Phantom again to see another Plasmius standing over the unknowing boy, the ghost raising his fiery hand ready to strike. "Phantom, look out!" I screamed, trying to free myself from the ghost's iron grip. I have to save him!_

_The boy looked back too late only to receive a hard blow in the back. Thwack. His whole body hit the pavement. _

"_Phantom!" I screamed, not being able to control my terror. No, not again; I can't let this happen to him. Please, not him._

_Plasmius picked up the ghost boy by the back of his suit, laughing as he did; the boy stayed limp as a rag doll in his arms._

_He walked towards me; I could see Phantoms head droop up and down from the movement. He seemed to still be barely conscious with his eyes half looking at me and through me all at the same time._

_I leaned forward, trying to inch closer to the boy, whispering stupid notions of how it was going to be okay, how I was going to get him out of this; but I knew there was nothing I could do because both of us were clearly outmatched and done for. But, I refused to let Phantom think that even though I knew._

_Plasmius looked down out me, pure disgust evident in his glare. "It's all your fault. You could have saved him, Maddie. You know that, don't you?"_

_My gaze never wavered, keeping my eyes transfixed on Phantom; he was looking at me solemnly the only movement in his limp body were the unstable rises and falls of his chest. _

"_M-Maddie," he rasped, the gurgle in his voice coming from the blood flowing out of his mouth, making me flinch. "Please, help me."_

_He reach out a shaking hand as if by touching me he would be free of all the pain. "Please..." he rasped again, his hand falling limp again, too weak to be able to sustain on its own, risen in midair._

_I tugged harder, thrashing against my captor, screaming, "I'm trying!"_

"_Try harder," Plasmius said cruelly in my ear, "Come now, show a little effort, more effort than you did last time when the boy needed you."_

"_I didn't know!" I yelled, trying to keep the tears from spilling from my eyes. "I didn't know he was good!"_

"_Exactly, you didn't know, and you didn't care," the ghost said, his voice becoming louder. "And, now, you will see what all your neglection and hate has done."_

_Phantom screamed as the other Plasmius sent electricity through the boy, his body crumpling and going into spasms all at the same time. His screaming became louder and more haunting._

_I kicked, scratched, pushed, pulled my way out of the ghost's grip, but no matter what I did, I couldn't break free. "Stop it," I yelled, becoming even more desperate to reach the boy. He was in so much pain. I have never even heard him scream before, and now, it was all I was hearing, ringing in and out of my ears. Tears were running freely down my face, but I didn't care. All I saw was the thrashing boy in front of me, trying to escape the painful attack of the ghost. "You're killing him!"_

"_Oh!," the ghost cackled, "I thought that ghosts couldn't die, Maddie! Well, we'll see."_

_I twisted and jerked even harder, sending rivets of pain throughout my arms, but I didn't notice. The screams. I have to stop them. I have to save him. I have to save him!_

_Phantom!_

I jolted awake, my heart hammering through my chest. I could still see Phantom's broken form...thank God it was a dream.

Only a dream, I chanted to myself, only a dream.

I rubbed my temples slowly as if I could delete the last remnants of that awful nightmare. I could feel myself begin to calm as I looked to the other side of the bed, hoping my loud awakening didn't disrupt Jack.

The place beside me was empty, which wasn't unusual considering Jack always got up before me; I don't know where that man gets all his energy from, especially in the morning. I mean, I am usually a morning person if it's a reasonable time, but Jack by far is the most enthusiastic morning person I've ever met whether its five in the morning or eight.

I shook my head knowingly, looking at the clock as I did. It was eight-thirty.

With a big sigh, I hoisted myself out of bed, going through my normal morning routine, which really wasn't much. All the while I couldn't help but think about the nightmare. Flashes of Phantom's beaten face crossed my mind, and each time succeeding in making a violent shiver come over me. It wasn't something I wanted happening, that's for sure.

I opened my door quietly as I could, thinking of our current guest in the living room; but I couldn't help but walk down the hallways as fast as I could regardless of the amount of noise I caused. I just needed to see him in one piece, to drive that nightmare away, to replace that image...that terrible image.

Approaching the entrance quietly, I saw his breathing form under the pile of blankets, only a small tuff of white hair visible. I smiled, drawing closer to him.

I pulled the blanket down gently in order to see his face; I couldn't help but smile bigger. His hand was right beside his face, palm facing me, resembling a small child, as his lids were softly closed, his eyelashes sending long shadows across his cheeks. His mouth was slightly open as I heard the his soft breathing. I noted silently that although he looked better his breathing was still raspy and irregular. I bit my lip, feeling his forehead. It was a bit clammy, but seemed to be regular temperature...for a human...Man, I'm still trying to get over that.

I tucked the covers closer to his body; then went to the kitchen.

Jazz was stationed at the stove making pancakes, a sight that was very rare. I couldn't help but chuckle.

She looked up, smiling as she did. "Dad went to go help with the town clean-up; he told me to tell you that he will be back soon."

I nodded; Jack seemed to be taking this whole situation seriously; although many people think of him as a goof, I'm glad that they know now that his heart is in the right place.

"Is he still sleeping?" Jazz asked, eyeing the entrance to the living room.

"Ya, why?" I replied, a bit perplexed with the way she was looking at the entrance.

"He got up earlier and was insisting that he should help with breakfast," Jazz said, her annoyed tone saying that there must have been quite a battle to discourage Phantom. "I finally got him to go back to sleep. I swear, why are heroes the worst at taking care of themselves?"

I chuckled, picturing Phantom badgering Jazz to help cook; something that was so odd to imagine. "Maybe it's the hero complex."

"Well, he needs to quit it. At this rate, it will take even longer for him to get better."

"He's out, now, didn't even wake up when I just checked on him. He must have been really tired," I said, looking behind me at the back of the sofa.

"Ya, he doesn't say it; but I know he is," Jazz said, flipping a pancake. "I don't like seeing him like this...it's never been this bad..."

"I don't like it anymore than you do..." I paused momentarily, processing that last part she said. "Wait a minute, what do you mean this bad?"

"I don't know; he just always seemed to bounce back...as if nothing could hurt him. Just seeing him like this-I know it could be worst-but seeing him like this, just makes it even more real that he can actually get...hurt..." Jazz was looking down, trying to avoid my gaze; she moved the pancake on top of the other ones piled up on a plate.

"Jazz," I said, coming closer until we were a foot apart, "he will get better. We all know he will; but you have to understand one thing. Just because he is a hero doesn't make him invincible. If he were that, it wouldn't make what he does be so special. The fact that he is still fighting even after all this truly proves what he is, and makes him more like us, more human."

Jazz smiled, looking at me as if I just said everything she ever wanted to hear.

"You know," I said, "I think I finally get why everybody see him as a hero. They didn't need facts or knowledge about what he really is to see the humanity in him. They just had faith. It's kind of amazing if you think about it..."

"You know you had faith too, Mom," Jazz said, eyes gleaming.

I shook my head, knowing fully well that I only relied on the facts, that I had to have my eyes forced wide open in order to truly see.

"I saw the way you ran out to...Phantom after the battle; you didn't know his condition at the time."

I shook my head again, "Jazz, I needed Phantom to stop a ghost invasion, battle an evil king bent on taking over the world, and him getting hurt in the process, all to see that he was really good. I doubt that was a jump of faith, more like a push towards it."

Jazz looked at me, than looked away, but not fast enough for me to miss the unexplained shame on her face. "Remember how I used to hate ghosts..." she said slowly. "Anything that involved them, I hated. Just so much. When I first saw him, I remember thinking to myself 'oh great another thing for my parents to obsess even more over'..." She looked up apologetically at me, but I sympathetically nodded for her to go on, after all I didn't fault her for what she felt. "Then, I found out some things...and after that,...he saved me. From a ghost, an awful ghost, but if I wouldn't have known some things I would have probably not have even noticed how brave he was...jumping in like that just to save me. I probably would have not even cared...let alone dislike him further."

She looked up at me again, more saddened than I had ever seen her before, "I guess I was pushed into faith too, but it shouldn't have been like that...I should have just trusted him, thought of him more highly than I did."

At this point, I couldn't bare it any longer; I took her into my arms, hugging her tightly, while stroking her hair comfortingly. "It's okay; you didn't know," I whispered, trying to soothe her, "but at least you know, now."

"And you didn't know either," she half whispered, her face still nuzzled in my shoulder.

I simply held her tighter, tracing patterns on her back; part of me knew she was right. Part of me was just screaming for me to stop beating myself up about this, but the other part just wouldn't let me stop thinking about what Phantom went through. I kept seeing flashes of the battle go through my head, every one of them showing Phantom taking a hit, a hit that I should have stopped.

I heard a small, distant groan come from the living room and the slow shuffling of feet.

Jazz and I both looked up at each other than looking at the entrance to the kitchen expectantly. Jazz, dislodging from our hug, took a step in the direction of the entrance, crossing her arms in slight irritation, ready to pounce on the poor boy.

Soon enough, Phantom came into view, rubbing one of his eyes sleepily as the other was squinted open. He, then, scratched one of the bandages covering his chest; I made a mental note that I would have to change those soon.

Once he was fully awake, he became aware of our stares. He only smiled goofily, seeming to be unaffected by the attention, "Good morning."

I couldn't help but smile back, "Good morning, did you sleep okay?"

Phantom nodded, his eyes becoming brighter, ridding themselves of the last effects of his night's sleep. "Yep."

Jazz unfolded her arms, letting out a sigh, "You really should sleep some more, you know."

"I'm fine," Phantom said absently, sitting on one of the stools by the counter.

Jazz traced the dark circles under his eyes, "Yep, you're definitely 'fine'."

"Jazz, this was the most sleep I've gotten since...I don't know...since I can remember, so I'm good."

Jazz seemed to deflate after hearing this, fixing her eyes on him with a sad, knowing gaze; I couldn't help but wonder myself what his normal sleeping schedule was. Since all the ghosts he fought seemed to emerge both day and night.

"Besides," Phantom said, "I was wondering if I could-

"If you say go on patrol, I swear to God I'll..." Jazz said angrily.

"Jeez, Jazz," Phantom interrupted with an irritated scowl, "I was just gonna say have some pancakes."

Jazz faltered from her threat, finger still poised in the air pointing at the boy, she looked at the freshly made pancakes stacked on the plate beside her then back at Phantom. "Oh..." she said, a light blush spreading across her face.

Phantom shook his head, smiling to himself, the last bit of irritation waring off after seeing Jazz's embarrassment. He got off the stool slowly, taking care not to bump into anything with his bad arm as he walked over to the cabinets pulling out a plate, then stacked some pancakes on it.

"Here let me help," Jazz said, her hands mere inches away from the plate in his hands, about to take it.

Phantom held the plate out of her reach, "Jazz, it's a plate; I think I can handle it."

Jazz scoffed.

He set the plate down on the counter, retrieved a glass of orange juice (the carton was already sitting out) along with a fork, and returned to his seat once more.

Looking at his plate, I realized there was something he was missing; before he took a bite, I grabbed the maple syrup from the pantry than offered it to him, not really knowing if he liked or not.

He looked up at me, smiling, "Thanks."

I smiled back, handing it over, "No problem."

He scooped up a piece of pancake. Just as he was lifting it to his mouth, he gasped, a small puff of mist coming out of his mouth or was it his breath? I wasn't too sure which it was. The boy shivered lightly, but that wasn't the only physical reaction. His body seemed to tighten all over as he scanned the room, fully alert, his sharp gaze not missing any details. He put his hand on the seat, lifting his body up slightly as if he was going to jump off any second, like...something was about to attack...

Realizing this possibility, I looked around anxiously. "What's wrong?"

"Ghost," he said simply, his eyes still searching. Then he seemed to relax, letting out a small sigh of relief; but his body still retained the last bits of tension. "It's okay, just Frostbite."

In less than a minute, Frostbite entered through the wall, making me jump slightly. I will never get use to that.

Phantom smiled slightly, taking a bite of his pancakes, looking at the ghost.

"Good morning, Great One," Frostbite greeted, smiling down at the ghost boy.

"Hey, Frostbite," Phantom said, taking another bite nonchalantly.

Frostbite dipped his head in Jazz's and my direction, his smile broadening as he did, "Good morning."

I grinned, shoving my feelings of uneasiness to the side. "Good morning, Frostbite."

I was just about to ask him if he wanted some breakfast, but I came up short, realizing that he wasn't really able to eat like Phantom.

A silence drew out between us, the only sound coming from Phantom devouring his breakfast as if he never had a meal in his life, something that I couldn't assume to be untrue.

Frostbite cleared his throat, grabbing Phantom's attention immediately, "Great One, I just wanted to bring you news of the ceremony. It will take place today during mid-day in your world's time."

Phantom stared at Frostbite, a bit stricken. "I thought it was going to be canceled, considering I'm not gonna keep the ring."

Frostbite grinned knowingly, "Although I know you probably do not wish to attend since you seem to possess some kind of aversion to these types of events; the Counsel insists on celebrating the one who saved both worlds."

"Oh," Phantom stated simply, looking a bit disappointed. "So I guess this means I have to go."

"It would be nice to have the one we are honoring to attend the celebration; so yes," Frostbite chuckled, "I suppose you do."

"Great..." Phantom said, letting some sarcasm seep through.

"Aw, it can't be that bad," I interjected encouragingly. "You deserve it after all."

Phantom grew bright red, looking sheepishly to the side as he scratched the back of his neck. "Ya, I guess."

"But there is one thing I need to ask," I said looking sternly at the boy. "And I want the truth, no down-sizing it."

Phantom swallowed loudly, looking at me through huge green eyes.

"Are you well enough to go?" I asked.

I'm fine," Phantom said all too quickly, earning a glare from both Jazz and me. He quickly amended. "Okay, I'm a bit sore and all, but I'm good..."

I looked at him warily, knowing he was trying to brush it off as nothing more than a couple of minor injuries, which I did not approve of at all. "We will see if that's so," I said in a tone that I would usually use with one of my kids.

Noting that Phantom was done, having eaten everything on his plate, I stated resolutely, "In fact, we will see right now."

"Do we have too?" he whined sounding so much like a teenager that I had to do a double take. (this escaped his notice of course)

"Yes, right now," I said sternly, grabbing his hand, all but forcing him in the direction of the basement with Frostbite and Jazz following. "We need to change those bandages anyway," I reasoned, my voice cutting through his protests as I eyed the dried blood spots on them.

We made it to the examining table; I noticed he took the stairs way easier than yesterday, which gave me some hope he was improving. He sat on the table, looking more comfortably compared to the first day here.

I stepped up to the boy, unwinding the bandage wrapped around his mid section, revealing the healing burn. It still looked a bit inflamed but better than yesterday, and it appeared to be smaller. Some of the burn was healed, showing new, unscarred skin. My fingers touched the smooth skin, amazed at the fashion it healed. No scars, there wasn't the slightest indication that he was ever harmed in that spot.

I looked up in his eyes to see him gazing solemnly at me, looking apprehensive like he was trying to figure out what on earth I was thinking. I smiled encouragingly at him, then returned to unwrapping the bandages.

Let me just say, I had no idea that he would ever heal this fast in a matter of two days his injuries went from highly extensive to minor and mildly serious.

I moved his foot again, testing the strength of the ankle and the different pressures I was putting on it. "Amazing," I whispered. In a louder voice I said, "The bones seem perfectly fine; you would never think..."

Phantom just shrugged it off, half saying to himself, "Ya, good thing too."

Taking my eyes off his foot, I looked up at him, confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, let's just say, I wasn't always good at fighting; and it helped that I could bounce back quickly," he said, smiling as he shook his head.

I just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

I began to treat him, adding the neosporin to the wounds that still needed tending to; he shivered a bit at the coldness but didn't say anything. I quickly wrapped new bandages around his mid section and shoulder, the rest of the minor injuries and burns were completely healed.

He smiled at me, murmuring a thanks as he pulled up his suit, zipping it into place, hiding all the bandages on him. He looked good as new.

Frostbite came to his side as the boy stood up. "Great One, if we are to make it in time, we must leave."

Phantom nodded following Frostbite to the portal with both Jazz and I following; we gave each other apprehensive glances. I could see Jazz wasn't too crazy about Phantom going to the Ghost Zone either. The ghost boy came to a stop in front of the doors, turning to us with a smile, no doubt trying to reassure us.

"Well, looks like you are okay enough to go," I said, eyeing the portal warily. I still didn't want Phantom to go, not one bit. "but I'm not sure you should be going alone."

Phantom just shrugged, trying to make his personal safety seem like nothing, "All the ghosts are under a treaty; so I should be fine. Besides, Frostbite will be with me."

I flash of fear went through me. "All ghosts will be there?"

"Well, they have to, huntress; this event will be celebrated by the whole entire ghost zone," Frostbite interjected. He was looking at me with those big wolf eyes sympathetically. I could tell he sensed my fear from the confused expression on his face, but Phantom remained clueless.

"Ya, and I guess this will give me the chance to hammer out some details about where the ring will go and all," he said; I could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he thought more about what he just said.

"Will that Plasmius ghost be there?" I asked. Immediately, Phantom straightened, his eyes glowing.

"Probably," he said with an irritated growl. "He would never miss an opportunity to annoy me."

"I don't like him," I said matter-of-factly, remembering my dream; luckily, I was able to stop myself from shuddering. "What is with you two anyway? I've seen how your other enemies treat you, but this ghost just seems..."

"Loopy," Phantom volunteered with a smile.

I smirked, "I guess you can put it that way."

"Well, long story shot, he's a fruitloop trying to take over the world and make me his apprentice, and lately, it seems he's trying to make my life miserable in the meantime," Phantom said, rolling his eyes. "He should really get a cat."

"And you resisted him all this time?" I said, not even being able to imagine holding a ghost like that off.

"Yep, pretty much. He's smarter and more experienced than me, but it usually works out in the end."

"You know, Danny, Mom brings up a good point," Jazz said, hugging herself. "I really don't like the idea of you and him in the same room, and you're still not entirely healed."

"You guys are making a big deal out of nothing," Phantom said exasperated with Jazz teaming up with me against him. He looked towards Frostbite for help; but the ghost just shrugged, clearly not wanting to get in the middle of it. "Trust me, Plasmius is not going to do something as stupid as that, especially since violating the treaty would get the Council angry, and nobody wants that."

I sighed, giving up because Phantom seemed to be set on this no matter how much I disapproved. Why does he have to be so stubborn? "Fine, you can go, but you have to come back soon; I don't want to be worrying for too long."

"I'm gonna be fine," he repeated, giving me an encouraging smile, "and I will come back, don't worry."

"That's what you always say," Jazz said quietly, looking down at the floor. "but we still will."

My heart quenched as I looked at the boy, his hand placed delicately on the control pad to the portal with Frostbite right beside him. "You promise to come back?"

His abnormal eyes gazed at me intensely, trying to convince me that he was going to be okay; but I still remained distressed, not knowing what was going to happen to him once he entered that whole other world. A world filled with his enemies; a world that was so strange and unknown to me. Once he entered the Ghost Zone, I wouldn't be able to protect him, not in the way I can here. I wanted him to stay. I didn't want him to go away, leaving me wondering whether or not he was going to make it; but I knew I had to let him go. And, the fact that I couldn't go with him was killing me.

"I promise," he said, his voice ringing in my ears. "I will come back so soon you won't even know I was gone."

"Good." I said. I wanted to say more; give him a reason to come back, not just a measly promise to keep, but something special. I wanted to give him a home, a family,..our family. "Because I will like to have the newest member of the Fenton Team back as soon as possible.

I smiled at his reaction, his mouth was wide opened as he stared at me through wide eyes as if he couldn't believe what I just said. A slow steady smile formed on his face as he nodded, too speechless to say anything.

He looked at the control panel, pressing the button for the doors to open; a soft green light reflected off of his face. Frostbite walked into the portal leaving us, probably thinking Phantom wanted a couple more minutes with us in private.

Jazz hugged Phantom as he returned it. I could hear her whisper softly to the boy. "Be safe, okay?"

Phantom scrunched his eyes, nodding in her shoulder. "You too," he said as Jazz drew back, returning to the spot next to me.

That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I drew him into a sudden hug, wrapping my arms around him so tightly as if they would never let him go. He placed his arms slowly around me as if he was unsure of what to do then squeezed me tight as if he was thinking the same thing I was.

My hand clutched his head gently, bringing him deeper into my arms. "I know there have been a lot of things in the past, a lot of misunderstandings and mistrust; but know this, this will always be your home no matter what. We will always be here for you. I don't care if you're ghost, human, or something in between...I...love you Phantom for just who you are, and don't ever think that you won't have a place here because your place will always be right here...with us."

I combed his hair, prolonging the moments; I didn't want to let go. God, I didn't want to. I wanted him to stay here with us, away from it all. I knew deep down he was going to be oaky, but that was only the logical side of me, the scientific part. Every other fiber of my being was screaming to never let him go.

Phantom pushed his face into my shoulder and said hesitantly, "I love you too...and...when I get back there are some things we need to talk about...Something that I need to tell you."

I smiled as we both parted, standing only a couple inches away. "And I will be here to listen."

"When I get back?" he asked, needing more reassurance.

"When you get back."

He smiled, his whole face seeming to glow; with another short look back, he went through the portal his form disappearing in the green depths.

And, I knew right then and there that he was going to come back home, and I would be standing here to listen to the truth that I feel that I already know.

**The End**

**Well, first off I will like to say that I am so sorry I took long; this chapter was longer than I expected and some of you already know that I've been having a hard time trying to find writing time between school, soccer, and college applications. Well, this is the end. I'm kinda sad, but I knew it was time. I want to say that everybody is amazing; all of your reviews and encouragement kept this story going. And, I'm just amazed out how many of you supported me. This definitely made me a much more confident writer, and I want to thank all of you for that. I hope you liked it (I'm not going to comment on the chapter because you all know how critical I am). I also wanted to say that I will be writing another story soon and I hope you like it as much as this one. Thanks you all again. :)**

**-Tay**

**Pheek: (your PM was disabled so I'm answering your question on here) Jazz told Maddie that Danny was staying at Tucker's until some of the damaged was cleared. (There was a lot of destruction and such so Maddie didn't find this out of the ordinary) Also keep in mind that so far this is only the second day after the battle so Maddie isn't suspicious or anything because by now she is used to her son staying longer than that sometimes (an excuse Danny no doubt used when fighting ghosts and such). I hope that answers your question; feel free to ask more. :) **


	9. Epilogue

It has been two days since Phantom left. The first day was difficult having to explain Phantom's leaving to a distressed Jack.

"Aw, Mads, why didn't you stall him; I maybe could have talked him out of it," Jack all but pouted.

I shook my head at the memory; it took both the efforts of Jazz and me combined in order to keep that man from going into the Ghost Zone after Phantom, which was just frightening to think about. I love Jack, but I swear sometimes he just doesn't think about the consequences of the action before he does it, which can be both a good and bad thing in my opinion.

All the while, just waiting for the ghost boy to return was the most difficult. I kept having spur of the moment images of him being in trouble popping through my head, much resembling my nightmares, which I won't go into to detail. Let's just say they were enough to get my heart racing and shivers running through me.

Jazz wasn't doing any better; every couple hours or so she would go downstairs and check to see if he came back, coming back with a discouraged, pained expression on her face.

We all didn't talk much, just floated around, not really doing anything. I could tell everybody was not doings so well.

It felt like there was something missing...Every time I looked at the empty spot on the couch, at the counter where Phantom lingered, even the basement was too hard to look at, every time giving me images of what could be happening to Phantom. It felt like there was a hole in my heart.

On the second day, I went down the stairs to the basement. Jack and I were starting to talk about various rescue plans; we were getting more worried than ever at this point. I wanted to check our inventory, see if there was anything that would aid us in the Ghost Zone, maybe do a little inventing if possible.

With my back to the portal, I dumped all of the weapons in one pile, analyzing them to see which would be the most useful.

"Now, where did I put that bazooka?" I murmured, taking a step back from the heap of weapons, searching with my eyes.

"Wow," a voice said from behind, "remind me never to get on your bad side."

I turned a full 180, facing the portal. I all but sprinted to the smirking boy in front of me, taking him into my arms. With a hard squeeze, I exclaimed, "You're here!"

Phantom returned the hug. I took a step back, holding him at arms length as I looked him over. He looked healthier than I last saw him; he was standing up straighter, weighed by none of the injuries he once carried. It was still amazing how fast he was able to heal. There was a lot more color in his face now and his eyes seemed to be brighter, more focused, far more different from the boy who left. I smiled at his obvious health.

Phantom smirked "A bazooka?" he chuckled, "Isn't that overkill? Why packing the heavy artillery anyways?"

"Jack and I were preparing to come in after you," I said off-handedly, but Phantom didn't take this as lightly. His eyes bugged out, his face contorting in a distressed expression.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" he reprimanded, a protective edge in his voice. "Going into the Ghost Zone?"

"Hmmm," I said, tapping my chin lightly, "I'm guessing it's just as dangerous as you going there. Probably less, considering most of the beings you fight live there."

Phantom came up short, but quickly recovered, "That's besides the point."

"Oh really, and what pre-tail is the point, Phantom?"

"The point is...you just shouldn't go there okay; I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you guys," Phantom said. Seeing that I was about to protest with a strong argument, he quickly continued, cutting me off. "But, I'm here now so there isn't any reason for you guys to go so it doesn't matter."

I let the protests die in my throat, not really wanting to make an issue out of it, instead asking one of the questions I've been wondering since the moment he appeared. "How was the ceremony?"

I smirked as he made a face, knowing this was going to be interesting to hear. "A LOT of uhhhh-I don't even know how to describe the embarrassment," he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Seeing my confusion, he continued, "There was a lot of bowing, and kneeling while I stood in the center of the room awkwardly, and the gifts were obnoxious," he rolled his eyes, "I barely knew what any of them were; let alone whether or not to bring them here."

I laughed, "Sounds like a lot of attention."

"It was bearable, but there is no way I will ever do that again," he said, then smirked. "Remind me to never save the world again."

"No promises," I laughed.

I looked at his chest, expecting-although I knew he wasn't going to keep it- to see the King's ring still positioned there hanging from a chain around his neck. I was slightly startled to not see it there since he was really the only one I trusted to keep it safe. "Who is guarding the ring now?" I asked, a little anxious to hear the ghost's name.

Phantom smiled at me, a look of pride reflecting in his eyes. "Frostbite and his people. I figured they were the best to give it to, considering they were already guarding another ancient artifact. Besides, I trust them."

I smiled, remembering the kind ghost. I had to say I trusted him too.

We stood there for a moment in a semi comfortable silence, but all the while I could feel this riveting undertone between us like something was lurking about around, waiting to be recognized.

"Maddie..." Phantom paused, looking at the ground, part of his face was hidden by his white hair, masking his eyes. "There's something I need to tell you. I-" he took a deep breath, bracing himself. His hands were slightly shaking, but he quickly curled them into fists to hide it. "I haven't been entirely honest with you."

He looked up, making eye contact with me. There were so many emotions in those blazing eyes: determination, fear, trust, stress, tension. I stood still where I was, knowing this was it. This was the big mystery he was going to unveil; the very thing that kept me up all hours of the night. The very thing that was nagging at me on the insides, telling me it was something I should know, something I somehow knew unconsciously, that was berating me, pestering me to find out, to know.

"Mainly because," he continued, "I thought you knowing would put you in even more danger, but now I know you guys can definitely handle it," he chuckled slightly, eyeing the pile of weapons. "And, I know eventually you guys will figure it out," he looked up at me, "and I'd rather you find out from me than on your own."

The boy took a step back, his hand raking across his face as he looked at the ceiling; his whole body was tense, his expression looking like he was recalling bad memories. I wanted to put my hand on his shoulder, do something to comfort him; but I knew it was not the right time.

"Well, I don't really know how to begin," he stammered on, oblivious to how still the room was suddenly. "I never really told anybody this...The people that know either were there or saw. I guess I can start from the beginning, maybe it will be less confusing...hopefully."

I nodded slowly, processing each word he was saying, trying to understand the depth of his words.

"I was...I was in this accident," he said, not looking into my eyes, but instead at the wall behind me, seeming to be lost in memories. "My parents," he smiled, "are kinda like you guys. They are ghost hunters, and they made it their life's goal to catch a ghost. Don't get me wrong though; they are good parents. The best, and there was no way they could have prevented what happened to me." He looked at me steadily as if there was more meaning behind his last statement about his parents. Part of me wondered if I knew them since the ghost hunters community was not that big. "My parents built a portal," Phantom continued, eyeing my reaction. My face was carefully neutral, but I was getting a major sense of deja vu while the nagging within me increased. "It didn't work at first..I still can remember how disappointed they looked because if it were to work, they would have gone down in history as the first to create a man-made portal to the Ghost Zone.

"The week before school, my friends and I were checking out the portal, just goofing around and all. One of them convinced me to go check it out, to see what was inside, if it really did work. I have to admit she didn't have to waste a lot of energy trying to convince me. I was already curious about it, and I guess part of me wanted to see if I could fix it, make it work. Something to cheer my parents up, you know?" he shrugged lightly, but as if remembering something his face contorted in a pained expression. "I remember walking into the portal...I must have hit an on button or something because then it started to light up, flashing green and white lights all around me. I tried to get out but there wasn't enough time. Then, that's when it happened...I can't really remember much after that, all there was was pain, and lots of it. I won't really go into detail about that," he shuddered. "It's not something someone wants to hear about."

I took a step towards him, placing my hand carefully on his shoulder, "At least you're okay; and you're here. That's what's important."

He smiled gratefully, "Ya, well I didn't exactly die, but something did happen. I changed. I wasn't human anymore...well all the way human at least. I was really freaked out at first too 'cause I just thought I died then-"

"Wait a minute," I stopped him, "all the way human? That must mean...well that explains a lot. I guess I sort of knew all along, but it's just so..."

"Unbelievable, ya, it's rare," he said. "There's only one other person like me in the world. The ghosts call us halfas. Half ghost, half human."

"And, you're saying the accident did this to you?" I asked. I just couldn't believe this; if the portal was anything like our portal then it surely would have killed any person to walk in it while starting up...The amount of energy...the whole Ghost Zone just being blasted into him...how on earth could he have survived? "You must have been very lucky?"

Phantom chuckled darkly, "I don't think it was luck exactly."

"You could have died," I said, "or became a full ghost...I consider that luck; besides isn't it-I don't know- sort of an advantage to have the best of both worlds? To have all the powers of a ghost but at the same time still be human, still function like one."

"Ya, sometimes I guess, but it's not like that all the time," he said, shaking his head as if I was missing something obvious, "The lies, putting people in danger, having that amount of power...not getting the chance to just be a normal kid. A normal life. It's great sometimes, when I save people, knowing that I'm doing something good; but then other times, something happens and it reminds me that I am not untouchable...that I can be-I can do things that are not always the right thing. That I have more responsibility because of what I am now. Sometimes I wish I can go back and do things differently, not end up like this, but then, I remember that in the end, I would end up doing the same thing over again in order to keep people safe. If the Ghost Portal were to work without my help, without me becoming Danny Phantom, then I really don't know what would happen; but my guess is it wouldn't be that good."

We were silent for a moment; I didn't really know what to say to that. I had no idea how difficult his life was to this extent. The only thing I thought was hard for him were the fights, but this is way more than any teenager should handle. And, this was turning out to be way more complicated than I expected.

"So you are half ghost," I said slowly, feeling out the new term. "I can't help but feel there is something more to this; something I should know already."

I hate feeling like I'm missing something, and this was definitely one of those times. I swear I was feeling dumber by the minute, sagging my way through this as if it was just too hard to comprehend. I felt like there was this haze, a glammer, preventing me from discovering the truth, the elusive truth that was so unbelievable and unthinkable that I would need it to be literally spelled out to me. I hated this feeling, of knowing but not knowing. I stared at the boy intensely, watching him fidget a bit under my gaze, but he remained standing tall, looking at me as if daring me to find it out, to put the pieces he laid before me together. Daring me with those livid eyes...That's when I saw it. In the folds, and depths, looking beyond the colors, beyond the supernatural quality...I looked at the rest of him; at everything: the way he stood, how he laughed, how he looked at me with such trust and love, his accident, his unknown yet familiar parents, his protectiveness, his hate to see others hurt, his courage, the way he could face down the Ghost King himself but stutter under my glare. Then...that's when I knew. I knew. It was as if every shield, every glammer was taken down, all disguises were lost. I saw him for the first time. My son. I saw all of him, not just one side. It was as if every maternal instinct inside of me was pulling at me, screaming it was him, it was him! The nagging increased so loudly that I could finally see. Danny. Phantom. Danny. They're one in the same.

"Danny," I managed to whisper through parted lips. It wasn't a question; it was a confirmation. A fact.

He looked at me, half surprised, half relieved. He smiled hesitantly as two brilliant beams of light passed over him revealing my son, with is dark black hair and blue eyes, the same spark within them.

I couldn't help but gasp, not from the surprise like you'd think, but from the realization. The story he told me, the parents. That was Jack and me. We were the reason why he was like this; we were the reason why he faced all this...all of this.

I closed the distance between us taking him in my arms, no longer able to stand being away from him, not being able to comfort him, to let him know I loved him even if he was like this. It was all my fault, all of this. I felt tears falling down my face; I didn't even realize I was crying until now. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

I don't know how many times I repeated this to him before he stopped me, but it felt like it wasn't enough, wasn't enough to heal all the pain I caused him. "Mom, there's nothing to be sorry about," he said in a muffled voice, his head still embedded in my arms.

"Yes, yes there is; this is all my fault. I'm so sorry," I said through sobs, not being able to reign in my emotions any longer. "God, how could I? My own son, my own son."

"Mom," he said, pulling away, out of my death grip just enough for him to look into my eyes, "Listen to me, none of this is your fault. None of it. This would have happened anyway."

"I hunted you," I said quietly, another sob shaking me.

He smirked, unwavering, "Well, I didn't tell you so technically you thought I was like any other ghost."

"I should have known," I urged, not letting any redemption for myself form.

"Give me some credit, nobody ever figured it out before without them seeing my transformation. I mean a half ghost hybrid, kinda hard to guess, ya know?"

I chuckled slightly; I guess I was in shock or something, wouldn't be a surprise considering I just found out my son his a superhero half ghost hybrid.

"You know you're amazing, don't you?" I said, looking at my boy, an immense pride bubbling within me. "My son, a superhero."

Danny blushed lightly, looking down; his only answer was a shrug.

"You know we're gonna have to tell your father about this, now," I said, looking at the boy, a smile playing on my lips.

Danny sighed, but smiled, "Ya maybe it would have been better to tell both of you at the same time; guess I should have thought this out better." He scratched the back of his neck, smiling at me.

I laughed, "Come on; better now than later."

"You'll help me, right?"

My smile grew bigger as I looked into his blue eyes, seeing both Phantom and Danny, their images colliding into one. "I always will."

-After they tell Jack about Danny's secret (who by the way takes it very easily, although still astounded, basically same as Maddie's reaction)-

"Good job son! Saving the world, wow!" Jack exclaimed proudly, "You get a raise in your allowance for this!"

Danny looked blankly at his father with a mixture of confusion and disbelief, "I have an allowance?"

A/N: Haha, I just had to put that in there; that last line by the way belongs to that episode (Prisoner's of Love). Well, I finally got it out; sorry it took so long. I wanted to tell you guys that I was doing an epilogue since many of you really wanted this scene to happen; but I didn't want to put up an author's note looking like a chapter. So here it is as promised to those I messaged that wanted this (mostly demanded). I hope this brings everybody some form of satisfaction. :)

I'm sorry again for taking so long; these past weeks have been very intense for me. And, I just wanted to let ya'll know, something amazing has happened during that period of time (which was the main reason why I took so long with this post), I was recruited to play soccer for my dream college (which is in state and has an amazing art program, and has been the college I've always wanted to go to). The coach recruited me, giving me a secured spot on the team, which is amazing because he never recruits in-state let alone in the area I'm from. It's too hard for me to accept because I thought this was never ever going to happen, seriously ever. I'm still overjoyed, and just can't seem to get my feet back under me. So I have been freaking out a lot these past few weeks, filling out certain applications and managing my grades to the point where I'm becoming OCD. I guess what I want to say is that anything can happen as long as you work your butt off, have dedication, and have faith; you don't have to have all the connections in the world or be the best (like super talented). So a little vote of confidence for everybody (because I never once believed until now) that just keep pushing and striving for your dreams because they will happen.

Anyways, enough of the mushiness, I want to say thanks again for putting this story on your favorites and reviewing so much. :DDDD See you soon with the next story!


	10. Something Special Excerpt

**A/N: Well, I've received a lot of questions as to where Sam and Tucker were during this story. This is thanks to all those who reviewed and favorited this story. You guys rock! Hope you enjoy!**

**Something Special Excerpt**

Sam waited near the back door of the Fenton home with Tucker right by her side, practically breathing down her neck with how close they were, but they didn't pay any mind to each other, both too focused on the back door, waiting.

"Come on," Sam whispered. She didn't know how much longer she could wait. Danny was in there, and he was hurt. He was hurt badly, at least that is as much as she could tell with how far away they were from the battle with Pariah. She didn't know exactly what was wrong with him, and that was killing her. She wished the news would have told her more, but there was nothing but the stupid fangirls on the screen.

Tucker put his hand on her arm, trying to make a calming gesture. He knew how rattled she was. He was feeling it too, but he couldn't afford to show it because if he did, then it would all seem truly real to him, that Danny might not actually make it this time. That he might actually be too hurt.

Tucker shook his head, refusing to think anymore about it. Instead, he put all his energy in glaring at the door.

As if from the intensity of both the crouched teens' desires, the door opened, revealing the tall, lanky figure of the elder Fenton sibling, Jazz.

Sam was the first to stand and being the fittest out of the two, made it over to Jazz first, but Tucker was a very close second. "How is he?' Sam hissed, looking past Jazz's shoulder as if she might see Danny standing there, waving and smiling goofily at them, telling them what took 'em so long and that he was fine. But, Danny wasn't there.

Sam knew this. She knew not to expect it, but she hoped...

She looked at Jazz. The older girl's face was lined with worried, looking very unlike the cool and calm Jazz they were used to. And, there was only one thing that could ever break Jazz's carefully composed exterior: Danny.

"We have to see him, Jazz," Tucker urged, worry in his voice from seeing the state Jazz was in. "You have to let us in."

Jazz looked like she was about to argue, but after taking note of the stubborn, hard-set expressions on both teens, knew it was a lost battle. She nodded, but before letting the both of them in, said, "He's in the basement," Tucker and Sam both exchanged horrified looks, making Jazz continue quickly, "but don't worry, he's okay. They took care of him, but he's in bad shape, you guys..." Jazz looked down, not able to look Danny's friends in the eye. "I've never...seen him this bad."

Sam started to panic on the inside, feeling her stomach start to twist sickeningly.

"Has he woken up yet?" Tucker said, ignoring the last part Jazz said, trying desperately to cling to his mantra that Danny was going to be okay, that Danny didn't get hurt.

"Yeah, Mom said he did, but he couldn't stay awake more than thirty minutes. She said he looked really exhausted."

Pulling herself together quickly, ignoring the feelings of worry and guilt, Sam took Tucker's arm. "Come on; let's go see him."

As quietly as the three teenagers could, they made their way through the house to the basement, taking the stairs slowly as to not alarm the current guest if there was a chance he was conscious.

When they made it to the basement, both Tucker and Sam raced over to their friend, who was past out on one of the lab tables, surprisingly there was a pillow underneath his head and a couple of blankets covering him. Tucker and Sam exchanged looks but quickly looked over the boy, searching to see if he was okay.

Danny was covered in gashes and bruises, heavy bags were under his eyes, looking as if he hadn't slept in days. His breathing was coming out harsh and shallow. His chest was bandaged along with one of his arms, blood was already seeping through them. His face looked bruised and haggard, small scrapes littered it, his soot covered white hair matted down, some of the strands caked in his own blood, sticking to his forehead.

"Aw, man," Tucker said. He wasn't able to believe it. This wasn't supposed to happen. Danny was the superhero; this...this wasn't supposed to happen this way. Danny never gets hurt.

Suddenly, Tucker felt a wave of guilt. If Sam and him haven't been kidnapped by Pariah's supporters, Danny wouldn't have been this way. They ruined the plan. The ghosts knew Danny would of chose rescuing his friends over stopping them from awakening Pariah again.

"It's all our fault," Sam said, voicing exactly what Tucker was thinking. There were tears in her eyes, but she was refusing to let any of them fall. She refused to cry, especially in front of Tucker and Jazz.

"What's all your fault?" Jazz said, standing on the other side of the table.

Tucker could tell Jazz already knew what Sam was talking about, that she was voicing the question for a different reason. Her expression was challenging, ready to argue that they weren't the cause. Tucker was slightly surprised at how much she resembled her brother in that moment.

"You know what I mean, Jazz," Sam whispered, still staring at Danny.

"It isn't," the red-head stated firmly.

"If he wouldn't have come after us," Tucker said, letting the guilt consume him. He did this to his best friend; how could he?

"Oh come on," Jazz said. "You know Danny. Of course he would have come after you, and I guarantee you they would have found another way to let Pariah out. That kind of stuff seems to always happen no matter how hard we try. Danny shouldn't have gone into that fight alone in the first place; he almost got killed!"

"You know that was the only way, Jazz," Tucker said.

"Yeah, if we were there in the middle of it, the town would have figured out his secret," Sam said, although most of her didn't believe what she said. It was Danny who fed both her and Tucker that line of bullshit. That it was his secret he was worried about, but in actuality, he was just being his overprotective hero self, and was really worried about them. But, she couldn't stand to hear Jazz criticize her brother's decisions (no matter how much Sam agreed with her), not when he was like this. It would have been different if he was okay. In all honesty, Sam probably would have punched him by now and told him to try not to be so stupid next time.

"Secret. Who cares about his secret? I don't!" Jazz all but shouted. "I care about this." She flung her hand in her brother's direction, making both Tucker and Sam wince as they took in another look of their friend. "I care about him staying alive; you didn't see him. You didn't see him when I opened the door to find my dad holding the lifeless body of my brother. Bleeding. Broken! I thought he was dead, Sam!" Tears were streaming down her face.

"Jazz, you know he's gonna be okay," Tucker reasoned, "He's Danny."

"He's not invincible," Sam bit back, but instantly regretted it after seeing Tucker's hurt expression. She really didn't know why she just lashed out at him, probably from the overwhelming stress she had been feeling in the last twenty-four hours and Danny in front of her looking like this wasn't helping.

She was about to apologize to Tucker but stopped abruptly at the sound of soft groans coming from the boy in front of them. All three teenagers standing around the table froze, staring down at the boy who was beginning to move. "Can you guys stop fighting," Danny mumbled, cracking his eyes open, revealing tired green eyes.

"Danny?" Sam breathed, a smile already forming on her face.

"Hey, Sam," Danny said, giving her his goofy smile, but the expression fell after fully looking at her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sam said, tucking a piece of her hair back behind her ear and trying to not blush. "I'm fine."

"Good see you, man," Tucker said, putting a hand out on his good shoulder. "You kinda scared us for a minute." Tucker smiled, trying to hide the worry. He knew it was the worst thing for Danny to see right now because he knew Danny tended to get a little overprotective, that meaning if he saw something wrong with his friends, there was no stopping hero mode (that's what Tucker liked to call it, although Sam had other unrepeatable names for it).

Danny smiled at his best friend. "Good to see you too, Tuck." His voice was raspy and thick, sounding as if he was trying to hack something up, but Tucker tried to ignore it.

"Danny," Jazz said, getting her brother's attention. "how are you? And, don't try to bullshit me because you are obviously not okay."

"I'm o-" Danny stopped, eying Jazz's stormy expression. He looked to Tucker and Sam for help, but they only glared at him. He let out a sigh but quickly regretted it, clutching his chest in pain. It still hurt to breathe deeply. "I'm sorta okay."

Tucker let out a breath while the girls continued to glare at the half ghost. "You guys, that's the best we're gonna get from him," Tucker said with a hint of a smile at the girls' antics.

Sam looked to Jazz. "What's the damage?"

"Big burns on his chest and back, some broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, and a broken ankle," she said in one breath. "Mom said that she used regular antibiotics to treat the wounds. I don't really know if that means something, but she definitely knows that something is up. She had to set his bones, and she probably noticed that he's not cold like other ghosts."

Sam nodded. "I don't think she suspects anything right now, but we can't let anymore slips happen."

"Uh, still here, you know," Danny said, a little agitated.

"We know," Jazz and Sam both said.

"You better get pretty used to this, dude," Tucker said, smiling knowingly, "Something tells me this will be happening to you til the day you die."

Danny gave his friend a questioning look. "Tucker, what are you talking about?"

"So clueless," Tucker said, shaking his head. "Cluelessly tragic."

"Shut up, Tucker," Sam said, punching the techno-geek hard in the arm.

Tucker yelped but then laughed at the goth's flustered expression.

The four of them talked for what seemed like hours but really was only a short amount of time. But, it was obvious all the while, the youngest Fenton was fading fast.

Sam was the one who noticed first, taking in the nearly dead expression on the boy's face. "Okay, I think it's time for you to get some sleep, Danny. You've honestly had better days."

"Yeah," Danny said, already starting to nod off. "I feel kind of tired."

"That's an understatement," Tucker muttered, looking at his friend. The half ghost was clearly reaching his limit and over exerting himself to try to stay awake. "Just get some sleep, Danny. We'll try to be back another night to see how you're holding up."

The half ghost was already fast asleep, looking even more helpless with how worn out he looked.

Jazz kissed the top of his forehead, whispering for him to get some rest and led the other two teenagers out of the Fenton home.

Tucker and Sam parted ways, returning to there respected rooms in their own homes, thinking about their friend, hoping that he would bounce back. But, they knew he would because he was their friend Danny and no matter what, they knew they could count on him.


End file.
